Les dragons de roche
by Sarabeka
Summary: Nao prépare un coup fabuleux : le château de Fuuka. Mais pénétrer dans la tanière des souverains dragons ne signifie pas en ressortir sans dommages. Et la voilà impliquée dans une histoire qui ne la concerne que de très loin.
1. Préparation

L'objet de mon réveil fut pour le moins déplaisant. Il faisait nuit, certes la lumière n'allait pas me brûler les yeux. Mais le cri de joie de ma compagne m'agaçait plus que tout au réveil. Franchement, est-ce que je méritais ça ?

- Allez debout Nao ! C'est ce soir, le grand soir !

Chie était visiblement en forme pour le grand soir. La soirée s'annonçait animée à ses côtés. Mais je ne comptais en aucun cas passer toute la soirée avec elle. Mon but ce soir était tout autre.

La lune prenait lentement place dans le ciel, accompagnée de ses vassaux étoiles. Je m'habillais rapidement, des vêtements pas trop voyants mais qui pourraient se fondre aisément là où nous allions. Bon sang, ces vêtements nous avaient coûtés une fortune. Il ne s'agissait pas de tout gâcher maintenant. Chie avait de quoi se changer sur place. C'était ça d'avoir des relations que voulez-vous. Avoir ce genre de relations m'aurait bien aidé aussi.

Ma compagne riait sous cape tandis que je m'emmêlais les doigts dans les nœuds à boucler dans mon dos. Quel tissu compliqué, les nobles ne pouvaient pas s'habiller plus simplement ? Non, en plus d'être pompeux, trop fiers et arrogants, il fallait qu'ils cassent la tête et brisent les nerfs des voleurs venus leur faire les poches incognito. Déjà que mes cheveux rouges n'allaient pas vraiment nous rendre service ce soir, si en plus je me montrais dans une tenue débraillée, j'aurais tout gagné.

Ca faisait des semaines qu'on planifiait cette soirée Chie et moi. Des semaines à glaner quelques infos sur les invités qui seraient présents et les plans du château. Des heures à voler à la tire pour trouver l'argent nécessaire à l'équipement et au déguisement. Je ne sais pas comment, mais Chie avait même réussit à séduire un membre du personnel qui nous aiderait ce soir. Ca s'annonçait presque trop facile. Oh et puis ce n'était pas plus mal. Ca nous permettrait de récupérer pas mal d'argenterie, de nous remplir les poches et l'estomac et aussi de flanquer une belle humiliation aux nobles.

Surtout d'humilier les nobles.

Une fois que nous fûmes assurées de la crédibilité de ma tenue, nous nous mîmes en route. Les rues étaient pratiquement désertes, tout le monde devait se trouver dans la ville haute. La basse étant réservée aux gens comme nous, à tout ceux qui n'ont pas réussit dans la vie, ou qui étaient nés sans une chance de réussir. Moi et Chie appartenions à la seconde catégorie. Si cette situation me frustrait au plus haut point, Chie s'en contentait très bien. Vivant au jour le jour, elle ne se posait pas de question. Du moment qu'elle parvenait à faire diversion le temps que je vide quelques bourses, moi ça m'allait. Le spectacle de rue était son art et je dois dire qu'elle s'en sortait très bien.

Mais je doutais que ça lui serve à quoi que ce soit ce soir. Elle m'accompagnait parce que c'était une opération délicate, même à deux. Surtout à deux. Les imprévus étaient doublés si nous nous séparions et cette option n'était pas facultative. Il faudrait se séparer. Ne serait-ce que pour s'éclipser. Chie passerait par l'entrée principale, faisant semblant de chercher sa maîtresse perdue dans un si grand château. Elle embobinerait les gardes avec un tact hallucinant tandis que la maîtresse, moi donc, partirait par les cuisines bondées où les nobles passent quelques fois pour retourner se servir à leur guise.

J'imaginais déjà la scène et un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres.

Heureusement que les rues étaient vides. Même si une infime partie des habitants de la basse ville était au courant de notre plan de ce soir, je préférais rester discrète. Porter le rôle de la noble m'irritait déjà assez comme ça. Quoique… Si Chie était mon esclave pour la soirée, ça ne me déplairait pas tant que ça finalement. J'allais lui faire passer la pire soirée de sa vie. Au moins les premières heures, le temps de bien repérer les lieux.

A part ça, tout était prévu. J'avais même un nom de scène. Juliet Zhang. Ca sonnait bien, n'est-ce pas ? Rien que d'y penser me donnait la nausée. Vivement la fin de la soirée que l'on m'appelle à nouveau Nao.

Un clochard tendit la main à notre passage, sans que nous n'esquissions un geste. Les nobles sont radins, tout le monde le sait. Et donner une pièce, que nous n'avions pas d'ailleurs, à un pauvre homme aurait parut trop suspect. Mon rôle commençait ici, plus le droit à l'erreur. Monter les escaliers menant à la partie haute de la ville fut une véritable torture avec ces vêtements. Le corset trop serré me gênait pour respirer. J'en avais déjà marre.

L'air frais de l'extérieur me fit frissonner. Il fallait dire pour ma défense que le manque d'aération dans la basse-ville entraînait un réchauffement de l'atmosphère qui n'avait rien à voir avec la brise fraîche de la partie haute. Il n'y avait pas de gardes aux accès entre les deux parties ce soir, ils étaient tous au château. Ca nous arrangeait dans un sens, étant donné que deux jeunes femmes dont l'une à l'aspect de noble et l'autre avec ses vêtements sales, débouchant de l'escalier auraient attirées l'attention. Mais ce serait gênant plus tard, la sécurité serait draconienne. Et c'était le cas de le dire, puisque cette soirée était celle du couronnement de la nouvelle reine dragon. Une particularité propre à nos souverains.

Je ne les avais jamais vu en vrai, mais on disait d'eux qu'ils avaient l'apparence d'êtres humains tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. L'appellation souverain-dragon n'était pas vraiment fondée en quelque sorte. C'était seulement un titre sûrement. Des dragons non plus, je n'en avais jamais vu, on m'en avait seulement parlé. Et je ne tenais pas à en croiser un ce soir. Les reptiles n'étaient dans mon cœur. Autant les insectes ne me dérangeaient pas, j'avais les serpents et autres lézards en horreur.

- Attention à ta démarche, me fit Chie en me donnant un léger coup de coude.

- Chut, ça va. Dis de suite que je marche de travers.

- Tu marches de travers, répliqua-t-elle.

Je ravalai une répartie cinglante et tentai de rendre mes pas droits. Il fallait aussi que je me tienne droite. Tout un travail d'orfèvre. Penser à tout, faire attention à tout… Et sur les pavés inégaux des rues, c'était encore plus difficile. Mais là au moins, il y avait des pavés, ce n'était pas des rues remplies de boue, d'eau croupie et de poussière grasse.

Chie semblait de plus en plus excitée au fur et à mesure que nous approchions du château. Ce n'était sûrement pas le travail en lui-même qui la mettait dans cet état. Etait-elle à ce point pressée de rejoindre sa conquête ? Se pourrait-il même qu'elle en soit réellement tombée amoureuse ? Cette simple idée suffit à me faire pouffer, et ce fut sous le regard incrédule de mon esclave de la soirée que je tentai durement de réprimer un fou rire. L'imaginer sous un balcon, faire la cour à un jeune domestique en chantant quelques vers et en grattant les cordes de sa guitare. Roméo, mon doux Roméo…

Ha ha trop drôle ! Retirez deux lettres au prénom de la dulcinée et c'est moi qui me retrouve dans le rôle de la demoiselle.

''Juliet, ma bien aimée…''

Je ravalai brusquement mon rire, m'étranglant à moitié en fixant Chie dans les yeux. Si elle me faisait la cour, je l'étranglais avec les cordes de son instrument fétiche. Et ce fut sur cette dernière remarque que je reprenais mon chemin, la plantant là sans d'autres explications. Après un temps de réflexion raisonnable, elle me rattrapa.

- Tu m'expliqueras une autre fois, déclara-t-elle.

- Hors de question, je préfère ne pas ressasser ces souvenirs pénibles, répondis-je en prenant un ton d'actrice dramatique.

- Hé ! Tu y arrives presque aussi bien que moi.

Je prenais ça pour un compliment et accélérai un peu l'allure. Se présenter en retard à ce genre de soirée était mal vu.

Passer par la haie dans cette tenue fut aussi un cauchemar. Tout en faisant attention à ne pas froisser ma robe, je devais ne pas oublier de respirer. Saleté de corset. Chie n'eut aucun mal avec ses vêtements simples. Après…

Et bien après, j'étais bien obligée de la suivre puisqu'elle était la seule de nous deux à avoir vraiment effectué du repérage dans le parc et les jardins. Elle marchait d'un pas assuré, sachant visiblement où elle se rendait.

Savez-vous à quel point n'importe quel son, même le plus insignifiant, devient effrayant dans la nuit lorsque vous êtes sur vos gardes ? Cette jeune domestique en fit amèrement les frais. La lame du poignard dissimulé dans ma manche effleura sa gorge et s'arrêta derrière son oreille, prête à trancher si elle avait l'intention de hurler.

- Arrête Nao, me fit Chie. C'est elle qui doit nous aider.

Je dévisageai l'inconnue. C'était… elle ? La conquête de Chie était une jeune fille ? Je savais que son côté garçon manqué et sa tignasse ébouriffée portaient parfois à confusion, mais de là à ce qu'elle joue le jeu même dans les amours… Il y avait un sacré pas. Et je sus par la suite que ce n'était pas qu'un rôle qu'elle tenait pour faciliter notre intrusion.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me força à baisser ma lame. J'aurais presque voulu voir le sang couler sur le cou de cette fille aux yeux bleus et à la peau claire. Mais la goutte perlant à la coupure sur sa gorge me tira un petit sourire de satisfaction. Je m'améliorais vraiment avec cette lame. Sa taille en faisait presque une épée courte, c'était trop long pour moi et je m'en trouvais handicapée. Si seulement je n'avais pas perdu ma dague dans les égouts… Mais passons.

Ma presque victime alla rejoindre Chie qui me jeta un regard assassin. Je haussai les épaules avant de ranger mon poignard et restais à l'écart.

Entre les quelques sanglots de peur de la domestique et les paroles se voulant rassurantes de ma camarade, je me sentais un peu de trop. Mais je ne tenais pas non plus à m'éclipser. J'attendis tout de même que ma patience ait atteint ses limites avant de les rappeler à l'ordre d'un toussotement.

Chie me fusilla du regard encore une fois avant de défaire son étreinte et de me montrer la jeune fille. Je remarquai qu'elle la gardait serrée contre elle.

- Juliet (l'entente de ce prénom me fit grimacer), je te présente Aoi. Celle qui va nous aider ce soir.

L'intéressée baissa les yeux lorsque je voulu les rencontrer. A part le bleu fantastique de ses prunelles, elle avait un physique banal. De longs cheveux châtains attachés en une tresse grossière et une petite taille. Plus grande que moi d'accord, mais je n'étais pas à classer dans la catégorie ''taille mannequin'' non plus.

Elle serrait un paquet contre elle et je le lui fis remarquer. Elle sursauta lorsque je lui adressai la parole. Je l'entendis vaguement se confondre en excuses et la vit tendre le paquet à Chie. Cette dernière l'attrapa avec un baiser pour la domestique et s'éloigna un peu.

- Excusez-moi mesdemoiselles, mais je suis de nature assez pudique. Je prends congé pour quelques instants.

Elle alla juste assez loin pour se dissimuler dans l'ombre d'une haie récemment taillée, me laissant seule avec la dénommée Aoi. Pendant que Chie se changeait loin des regards indiscrets, je détaillai notre complice. Je semblais l'intimider, mais la chose se comprenait aisément après l'épisode de l'entaille à sa gorge. Ce n'était qu'une égratignure mais je pouvais voir une goutte écarlate luire sous la lumière blafarde de la lune et celle provenant de l'intérieur du bâtiment. Elle me lançait quelque fois des regards inquiets et je m'amusais à amorcer un pas brusque pour la voir reculer petit à petit.

Vraiment… Chie n'avait trouvé personne d'autre pour nous aider ce soir ?

- Vous allez le faire alors ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Sa voix était loin d'être assurée, mais je trouvais déjà qu'elle effectuait un bel effort en m'adressant la parole.

- J'ai l'air d'être venue faire du tricot ? répliquai-je amèrement.

- Non… Bien sûr.

Chie revint à ce moment, vêtue d'une robe sombre et longue. C'était loin de la somptuosité de mes vêtements mais pour une soi-disante domestique, c'était déjà riche. Nous misions beaucoup sur l'excentricité et la richesse. Si ma servante était richement habillée, ça en découragerait certain à nous poser trop de questions. Quant à moi, je n'avais qu'à jouer les snobs.

- Ca te va bien, lui fit Aoi avec un sourire triste.

Chie lui tendit les vêtements qu'elle portait auparavant.

- Je sais.

La domestique nous fit signe de la suivre et nous nous exécutâmes en silence. Nous fîmes le tour du bâtiment puis nous longeâmes l'allée centrale. J'aperçus les soldats postés de part et d'autre de l'immense portail de métal lourd, bien heureuse de ne pas avoir à leur passer sous le nez. Des rires et des bruits de conversation se faisaient entendre depuis la salle des gardes. La relève célébrait le couronnement de sa nouvelle reine elle aussi. A sa façon.

Le parc était pratiquement désert. Il était trop tôt pour profiter de la fraîcheur de la nuit, la chaleur d'aujourd'hui avait été écrasante. A peine éclairés par la lumière de la lune, les arbres ressemblaient à des ombres fantomatiques.

Je me sentais nerveuse et je voyais bien que Chie avait un peu de mal à aligner un pied devant l'autre elle aussi. Surtout garder son calme. Si nous jouions bien, ça passerait tout seul. Oui, après tout, qu'est-ce qui différenciait notre coup de ce soir d'une pièce de théâtre ?

Je ralentissais un peu le pas et inspirais profondément. Ce soir je n'étais plus Nao, j'étais Juliet Zhang, noble du pays d'Artai.

Noble qui allait dépouiller le château de Fuuka de quelques uns de ses trésors…


	2. Infiltration

Le hall était immense et je m'étonnai de voir les gardes nous laisser passer sans broncher. Etait-il si facile de s'infiltrer dans le palais ? Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, mais quelque chose me mettait mal à l'aise. Trop facile…

La pièce était toute en longueur. Face à Chie, Aoi et moi, un escalier titanesque menait à l'étage, se séparant en deux vers sa fin. J'ignorai quelle porte il nous fallait prendre, mais Aoi le savait sûrement. J'étais obligée de lui faire confiance et je dois avouer que dépendre de cette fille me mettait en rogne. Je règlerai mes comptes une autre fois.

Comme je tenais le rôle de la noble invitée, je me devais de marcher en avant de notre trio. Je jetai parfois un coup d'œil à Aoi pour m'assurer qu'elle ne tentait rien. Chie avait l'air plus décontractée maintenant, alors je me détendais un peu à mon tour.

Nous ne croisâmes personne excepté quelques gardes qui ressemblaient à des statues dans les longs couloirs. Ils portaient tous l'uniforme rouge et cuivre de Fuuka, une lance à la main et l'épée au fourreau sur leur flanc. J'espérai qu'aucun n'ait à défourailler ce soir. Cela se déroulerait sans arme, ni haine, ni violence. Peut-être quand même avec quelques outils effrayants, une rancune tenace et un bon coup de sang mais je ne tenais pas particulièrement à utiliser ces derniers éléments.

Aoi nous laissa au détour d'un couloir, prétextant devoir retourner en cuisine. Elle nous souhaita bonne chance et disparut après nous avoir indiqué le chemin. Je devrais la retrouver en cuisine par la suite, pour repartir. Pour l'instant, ce n'était pas ma première préoccupation. Il fallait que nous nous rendions au cœur de la cérémonie, avec les autres invités. Nous avions besoin de nous faire voir, le but de la soirée n'était pas de venir tout dérober et repartir comme des voleuses.

Ah ah… Quel humour.

S'en suivit tout un dédale de couloirs. Je voyais Chie admirer les marbrures et les sculptures. Moi, je me demandais comment en ramener le plus possible tout en restant discrète. Un brouhaha s'élevait depuis quelques instants. Mais comment se fier à un son dans une bâtisse aussi grande ?

- Essaye cette porte, me fit Chie en m'en désignant une à double battants particulièrement imposante.

J'attrapai la poignée et retenais mon souffle. Je tirai.

…

Rien. Fermée.

Un rire nerveux m'échappa. Chie m'intima de me taire. Ca lui allait bien de dire ça. Elle savait se produire en public, elle. Moi je me contentai de faire les poches quand leur attention était trop reportée sur ma compagne. Pourquoi avoir échangé les rôles pour ce soir ?

Nous continuâmes notre pèlerinage, et plus nous avancions, plus je me disais que l'idée de dépouiller le château de Fuuka m'était venue en même temps qu'une envie suicidaire. Heureusement que le nombre de gardes diminuait petit à petit. Deux d'entre eux, particulièrement imposants, se tenaient de part et d'autre d'une immense porte, pareille à celle qui m'avait tenu tête quelques minutes avant. Des éclats de voix se faisaient entendre. Je questionnai Chie du regard. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Je m'avançai à nouveau sans que les deux gorilles ne bronchent, Chie sur mes talons. La porte s'ouvrit sans résister et j'entrai lentement, intimidée.

A notre surprise, il n'y avait personne. Enfin… presque personne. Les voix provenaient de derrière un paravent décoré de la silhouette serpentine d'un dragon cuivré qui serrait une pierre noire entre ses griffes.

Je vis les hampes de deux lances se croiser devant moi. Deux autres gardes étaient à l'intérieur.

- Veuillez sortir, nous ordonna-t-il.

Je prenais un air frustré et croisais les bras.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda une voix à l'accent marqué, derrière le paravent.

- Personne Votre Altesse. Juste deux égarées.

Je cherchai d'où venait cette phrase. Qui l'avait lancé ? Une silhouette près de la cheminée nous fixait. A contre jour, dos au feu, j'étais incapable de distinguer ses traits. Je ne voyais que deux éclats d'émeraude là où devait être ses yeux.

- Et bien Natsuki, ne vas-tu pas les guider ? continua l'inconnu derrière le paravent.

La silhouette sombre s'avança, me permettant de distinguer ses traits. Deux yeux d'un vert éclatant, de longs cheveux noirs. C'était une jeune femme en uniforme noir et rouge. Une rapière passée à la ceinture. Je n'eus pas le temps de la détailler davantage. Les gardes nous jetèrent dehors. Je déversai ma bile sur eux pendant un instant, le poing levé, bien loin de l'image de noble que je me devais de donner. Chie me calma finalement d'une phrase calme.

- Cessez donc ce manège mademoiselle. Vous vous donnez en spectacle, me fit-elle en désignant les gardes pouffant derrière leur main.

- Mphmf…

Je m'éloignai à grands pas, faisant claquer mes talons sur le sol propre et lisse. A cet instant, je me moquais bien de savoir si j'avais l'air distinguée ou celui d'une folle furieuse. Chie m'attrapa le bras et m'attira dans un coin désert, sans gardes. Enfin.

Respirer un peu. Ne serait-ce que deux secondes dans la soirée.

Mon répit fut court, la dénommée Natsuki nous avait suivies. Elle nous dépassa en nous invitant à la suivre. Nous n'avions qu'à lui emboîter le pas.

Pendant notre marche silencieuse, je réfléchissais à cet évènement. Natsuki avait dit ''Votre Altesse'' à la personne derrière le paravent, le dragon cuivré était le blason royal et j'avais eu l'occasion d'apercevoir deux ou trois objets bien brillants le temps d'un coup d'œil rapide. Alors la pièce dans laquelle nous nous trouvions était…

Il n'est pas courant de voir arriver des gens d'Artai jusque dans la chambre de notre princesse, déclara soudainement Natsuki comme pour m'aider dans mon raisonnement.

C'était donc ça. Je retenais mentalement l'emplacement de cette pièce pour revenir y faire quelques ''emplettes'' plus tard dans la soirée. Quelle chance ! C'était comme si on nous offrait un plan du château et en prime, nous avions un guide.

Bonheur.

Elle nous amena jusqu'à la salle de réception. Devant la porte, elle s'écarta de notre chemin et s'inclina. Quelle joie de se sentir supérieure à cette jeune femme. Je passais sans lui jeter un regard.

La salle était déjà pleine de monde. Plusieurs groupes de discussion étaient déjà formés, dispersés de ci de là au gré des plateaux disposés sur les tables immenses et de l'appétit des jeunes nobles. Parés de leurs plus beaux habits nuptiaux, ces paons faisaient la roue devant deux voleuses à la tire.

J'attrapai un petit four à la volée et le savourai. Je pensais n'avoir jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon jusqu'à maintenant. Et dire que c'était peut-être Aoi qui l'avait préparé.

- Puis-je me retirer à présent ? me demanda Chie avec l'air soumis d'un chien face à son maître.

Je la chassai d'un geste de la main et terminai mon amuse gueule. Je savais qu'elle partait devant, dans le but de récupérer déjà un peu de ferraille. Quant à moi, je faisais le tour de la salle. Par là où nous étions rentrées, en face, un trône. Ou du moins ce qui devait servir à sa majesté pour poser son derrière. Derrière ce siège décoré et finement ciselé, de part et d'autres, d'immenses vitraux décorés eux aussi d'un dragon aux yeux rouges.

Ne pas oublier que je me trouvais dans leur antre.

A ma gauche, une tapisserie recouvrait tout le mur. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la contempler. C'était vraiment une belle œuvre. Un vieil homme s'approcha de moi et l'admira à mes côtés.

- Elle est vraiment superbe, n'est ce pas ? me fit-il, ses mains croisées dans le dos.

Je hochai la tête.

- Vraiment superbe… Savez-vous au moins ce qu'elle représente ?

Voyant que je ne répondais pas et que je l'observais avec insistance, il soupira.

- Les jeunes gens, vraiment. Elle raconte le commencement de la dynastie des souverains dragons.

- Le commencement ?

- Oui, ou plutôt le commencement de notre monde. Voyez.

Il me désigna la partie gauche de la tapisserie. Plusieurs sauriens y étaient représentés. Deux d'entre eux étaient mis en avant. Un dragon d'un noir de jais et le deuxième, d'un blanc éclatant.

- Ces deux là furent les parents des premiers souverains. Le dragon d'Obsidienne et celui de Cristal.

Je me souvenais vaguement de cette légende, mais je n'avais jamais réussi à connaître les détails. Et bien que j'avais les dragons en horreur, je n'étais pas totalement indifférente aux histoires de notre monde. Je savais que notre monde n'était que pierres lors de sa création. Que les dragons étaient nés de ces pierres et qu'ils avaient créés les Hommes avec la matière restante. Pas assez pour de nouveaux dragons, mais suffisants pour les humains.

L'Obsidienne et le Cristal étaient toutes deux des roches très puissantes. Dans certaines cultures, on les nommait aussi Ordre et Chaos, ou Ténèbre et Lumière.

Je saisissais une coupe de champagne au passage d'un domestique et goûtai le liquide ambré. Je n'aurais sûrement pas l'occasion d'en boire à nouveau avant longtemps.

- Où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Les dragons créèrent les humains avec les roches restantes et ensuite, les humains, fidèles à eux-mêmes dans leur esprit de rébellion et leur envie de tout contrôler dans ce monde, ont décidés d'enfanter leurs propres dragons. Des animaux qui leur seraient entièrement voués. Ce fut un véritable fiasco, continua le vieil homme.

Il poussa un soupir blasé.

- Les souverains dragons sont parmi nous aujourd'hui pour éviter qu'une telle chose se reproduise.

Je l'écoutai distraitement, mes yeux allant et venant sur les dessins anciens. Cette tapisserie m'effrayait un peu tout de même. Les dragons étaient-ils si grands que ça ? Si l'échelle était respectée, je devais leur arriver à la cheville. Une griffe faisait la longueur de mon bras.

En frissonnant un peu, je m'éloignai et m'approchai des tables, espérant grappiller quelques petits fours. Près de moi, un homme se plaignait à quelques uns de ses camarades.

- Gérer cet immense domaine va être bien compliqué.

- Mais votre famille le fait depuis des générations, s'exclama une femme qui me fit penser à une pintade.

- Je sais bien. Mais ma femme et moi-même commençons à vieillir, et nous n'avons aucun héritier. Le dernier s'est enfui il y a maintenant 6 ans.

- Quel choc ça a du être pour vous…

L'homme fit la grimace avant de terminer son verre. Intérieurement, je souriais. Moi non plus, je ne supporterais pas de devoir rester en place à gérer un domaine dont je ne pourrais pas faire le tour en une semaine. Alors savoir que cet ex-futur héritier s'était enfui me tirait une pointe de satisfaction.

Un homme vêtu de noir, près du trône, attira l'attention de toute l'assemblée. Je n'entendis pas complètement ses paroles, mais il semblait annoncer quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Mes soupçons furent confirmés lorsqu'une jeune femme apparut. Au bras de Natsuki, elles formaient toutes les deux un beau contraste. Natsuki avait les cheveux d'un noir profond, l'autre les avait clairs. Uniforme noir et rouge, robe somptueuse blanche et mauve. Yeux verts émeraude et ceux de l'autre, rouges… Elles avaient toutes les deux l'air noble, même si Natsuki me semblait un peu plus tendue que sa compagne.

Sa majesté Viola Shizuru.

Alors c'était elle. Je passai les minutes suivantes à chercher une quelconque ressemblance entre elle et les créatures immenses représentées sur la tapisserie. En effet, elle n'avait rien de reptilien.

Elle lâcha Natsuki qui alla se poster près du trône elle aussi. Les mains derrière le dos et droite comme un i. Shizuru semblait bien détendue comparée au jeune chevalier. S'en suivit toute la cérémonie de couronnement et je fixai longuement le diadème incrusté de diamants et autres cailloux brillants et précieux dont j'ignorais le nom mais dont je ne doutais pas qu'ils me rapporteraient bien quelques pièces. Tout le blabla comme quoi elle faisait le serment de faire une bonne souveraine, ne pas oppresser son peuple, rendre la justice avec égalité… Mon œil ! En attendant, son accent me confirmait bien qu'elle était la personne qui se trouvait derrière le paravent un peu plus tôt.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements salua ses paroles et je choisis ce moment pour m'éclipser. Je devais retrouver Chie pour commencer le travail sérieux.

Nous nous étions faites voir, sans briller par notre conversation. Nous étions deux jeunes gens discrets, personne ne remarquerait mon absence.


	3. L'enlèvement du Dragon

_Un petit bonjour de ma part (je sais c'est rare) pour dire que mes fictions sont momentanément en pause. Celle-ci comme Lover's game. Les études et les stages ne me laissant que peu de temps. Je sais c'est triste... Y_Y Mais bon. _

_Le message de Lady Nao m'a fait énormément plaisir et je suis contente que mon originalité et mon audace lui plaise. Sur ce, bonne lecture._

_Ah et au fait, petit mot pour les rewievers : J'adore c'que vous faites ! Continuez. ;)_

* * *

Je fouillai rapidement dans la pénombre de la chambre pour trouver un objet quelconque qui me permettrait d'assommer Chie. Je l'avais laissé partir en reconnaissance d'accord, mais il n'était pas prévu qu'elle prenne goût à l'alcool aussi rapidement. J'hésitai sincèrement entre la laisser cuver ici ou prendre le risque de l'amener avec moi. En attendant, elle s'était mise en tête de chanter quelques vers paillards. Les gardes ne devraient logiquement pas intervenir, mais j'étais tout de même nerveuse.

Comment la faire taire ?

- Pense à Aoi un moment, le temps que je me concentre, lui lançai-je.

A mon grand malheur, elle continua de plus belle. Ses chansons paillardes remplacées par des ballades romantiques.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dirait si elle te voyait comme ça ?

- Aah… Son sourire… déclara-t-elle avec un air béat et stupide.

Je la trouvais pathétique. Vivement que je ne tombe pas amoureuse. J'avisai une cuvette remplie d'eau, sûrement utilisée pour la toilette de l'occupant légitime de cette chambre. J'attrapai les deux anses et balançai mes bras pour asperger Chie. Elle sembla se calmer un peu et reprendre ses esprits.

- Ca va mieux ? demandai-je alors, inquiète des chances de succès de ce soir si elle restait dans un état pareil.

Elle se frotta les yeux et hocha la tête.

- Vraiment…

Elle tortilla ses cheveux pour en retirer le maximum d'eau et fit de même avec sa robe.

- Le sac ? fis-je en tendant la main.

Elle m'en tendit un en toile grossière. Ca suffirait amplement.

Nous sortîmes de la chambre. Le garde lança un regard étonné en voyant Chie, à ma suite et trempée des pieds à la tête. Mais il ne dit rien.

J'avais la chambre de la princesse en tête. Ses deux gardes et Natsuki étaient partis à la réception avec elle. Quelle vie quand même… A part le côté lucratif et luxueux de la chose, devenir princesse d'un quelconque pays ne me disait rien du tout. Cette Shizuru était sûrement promise à un prince stupide vivant très, très loin. Sans compter les responsabilités, le protocole, l'étiquette…

Seule l'obscurité nous accueillit. Je laissais la porte ouverte suffisamment longtemps pour que Chie attrape quelques bougies et allume un peu la pièce. La moquette rouge étouffait nos pas. Décoration pas trop chargée, ambiance chaleureuse… Cette princesse n'était peut-être pas dénuée de goût. Le paravent était replié dans un coin. Deux ou trois bibelots se tenaient sur la cheminée dans laquelle quelques braises mouraient lentement.

- Hey ! Nao, viens voir.

Chie avait déplié le paravent, exposant le dessin du dragon à la lueur faible. Il luisait doucement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est à ton avis ?

Je passai mes doigts dessus en m'attendant à sentir du bois ou de la toile. Mais c'était dur, comme métallique. Une immense mosaïque composée de fragments de métal luisant à la lumière d'une bougie.

- Aucune idée, tu crois qu'on peut le détacher ?

Chie essaya. Elle passa ses ongles sous une petite pièce et força. L'ongle cassa sans que le petit fragment ne cède. Je tirai ma lame et lui dis de reculer un peu. La pointe glissa difficilement et faire levier fut encore plus dur. Mais l'objet de notre curiosité sauta et rebondit sur la moquette. Chie l'attrapa et l'approcha de ses yeux.

- Ca brille. On dirait une pointe de flèche.

- Ma foi… Si la princesse veut un paravent avec un dessin fait de pointes de flèches… On ne peut que s'incliner.

- Mouais.

Elle rangea le fragment dans sa poche, avec les quelques broches et petits bijoux qu'elle avait raflé. Une pierre mauve aussi grosse que mon poing déposée sur la table de chevet attira mon attention. Mauve avec des veines claires, presque blanches. Je la jetai dans le sac qui avait pris un peu de volume.

Un bourdonnement sourd parvint à mes oreilles et je dis à Chie d'arrêter de fouiller les tiroirs de la commode.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandai-je.

Chie tendit l'oreille à son tour.

- Détends-toi, ce n'est que la musique.

- Musique ?

- Oui, tu sais ? Ce sur quoi les gens civilisés dansent la valse, le tango…

- Connais pas, répliquai-je en retournant à ma rafle.

A part le son de la guitare de Chie ou les battements de quelques tambours lors des rares fêtes de la basse ville, je n'avais jamais entendu de musique. Et encore moins de la symphonique. Ca ressemblait au grondement de nombreuses bêtes. Après tout, je n'étais pas mélomane.

J'entendis les gardes passer devant la chambre, effectuant une ronde de routine. Ils retourneraient à leur quartier plus tard, dans peu de temps. Nous devrions en profiter pour sortir, le sac serait trop voyant sinon.

- On y va ? me fit Chie en lançant le sac par-dessus son épaule.

- Attends, ils ont une argenterie superbe.

- Tu veux y retourner ?

- Pourquoi pas ? répliquai-je le plus naturellement du monde.

Ma camarade fit la moue.

- Fais comme tu le sens, mais tu joues avec le feu.

Elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup de coude, regarda des deux côtés et s'avança dans le couloir. Je lui faisais confiance pour esquiver les questions indiscrètes et les gardes. Quant à moi, je jouais effectivement avec le feu. Disparaître ainsi puis réapparaître d'un seul coup était des plus suspect. Mais si je ne me brûlais pas, quel plaisir ce serait. Quitte ou double.

Je quittai la chambre à mon tour et suivais le son de la musique pour me repérer. Je croisais un chien énorme dans les couloirs. Le poil gris, les yeux dorés, il me faisait plus penser à un loup. Mais les loups étaient chassés et en trouver un ici tenait de l'impossible. C'était sûrement un chien de garde. Il me lança un regard avant de disparaître derrière une colonne.

Je frissonnai, avec l'impression que ce chien m'avait accusée. Comme s'il savait que je venais de mettre à sac la chambre de la princesse. Ce n'était qu'un chien, rien à craindre. Je gardais tout de même une vague impression de malaise en pénétrant à nouveau dans la grande salle. Les tables avaient été déplacées, voire retirées pour certaines et, comme Chie l'avait dit, les gens civilisés dansaient. Ma camarade aurait sûrement pu me dire de quelle danse il s'agissait. Pour moi, ça ressemblait à une basse-cour.

Natsuki n'avait pas bougé, toujours postée près du trône. Shizuru regardait les danseurs. La reine ne dansait pas ?

L'argenterie avait disparue avec les tables bien entendu. Et à part quelques bijoux qui seraient trop difficile à voler, il n'y avait plus rien qui soit susceptible de m'intéresser. Je faisais demi tour lorsqu'une silhouette se dressa devant moi. La musique s'était arrêtée sur un couac sonore et les danseurs semblaient s'être figés, les yeux braqués vers moi.

La silhouette était celle de la nouvelle reine, debout devant moi. Ses prunelles rouges me dévisageant sans honte. Une goutte de sueur froide glissa dans mon dos et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. J'avalai difficilement ma salive en me disant que j'étais découverte. A ma grande surprise, la reine me tendit la main. Une main fine et gantée. Le temps semblait s'être stoppé lui aussi.

- Vous me semblez perdue, me dit-elle de sa voix à l'accent marqué. Seriez-vous une étrangère ?

Je ne répondis pas de suite, sur la défensive. Natsuki arriva à pas calmes dans notre direction.

- Votre Majesté… commença-t-elle.

Sa voix résonnait étrangement dans le silence qui s'était formé. Un geste de la part de Shizuru la fit taire et la reine retendit la main vers moi. Je jetai un regard à cette main aux doigts délicats, bien dessinés… En me disant qu'elle devait bien être la seule personne au monde à en avoir d'aussi fragiles. Enfin… à ma connaissance. Je regardai son visage, le sourire amusé ne s'était pas effacé.

- Et bien ? demanda-t-elle.

- Et bien Votre Majesté ?

Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle me voulait. Si elle m'avait percée à jour, elle n'avait qu'à faire appeler la garde, ou donner l'ordre à Natsuki de tirer sa lame. Mais je ne comprenais pas son comportement.

- Il me semble que vous êtes seule. Moi aussi.

''Et alors ?'' me retins-je de dire. Elle continua, comme si elle avait entendu ma pensée.

- Alors les gens seuls comme nous deux sont faits pour se trouver. Surtout dans une soirée comme celle-ci, déclara la reine.

Elle eut un petit rire.

- M'accorderiez vous la prochaine danse ? demanda-t-elle avec son sourire de gamine.

''J'espère que c'est une blague !? ''

Me défiler était impossible, mais en même temps je ne savais pas danser. A part ce que les nobles comme elle appelaient les danses tribales, dansées dans les bals populaires. Et encore, dire que je dansais mal était un doux euphémisme. Il ne me restait plus qu'à accepter et improviser.

Je m'inclinai et attrapai sa main le plus délicatement que je le pus. Natsuki s'éloigna, je respirai un peu mieux. Shizuru fit signe à l'orchestre de reprendre et m'entraîna au centre de la piste. La musique commença lentement, pour partir crescendo. Je remarquai que c'était Shizuru qui me guidait, et heureusement d'ailleurs. Mais mes pas restaient désordonnés et malhabiles.

''Ca y est ! Ma couverture est grillée…'' pensai-je, à demie désespérée.

J'imaginai déjà tout ce que l'on allait me faire subir comme châtiment. J'avais déjà assisté à des exécutions publiques, des pendaisons ou des guillotinages. A un écartèlement aussi, le bruit des membres disloqués puis déchirés par la puissance des quatre chevaux sauvages été encore présent dans mon esprit. Et l'homme, trop abruti par la douleur, n'avait même pas eut la force de crier. Il s'était vidé de son sang sur la place.

- Vous êtes une bien piètre danseuse, me murmura Shizuru de façon à ce que je sois la seule à l'entendre. Vous parlez pourtant beaucoup.

Bien que mes pensées soient bouillonnantes, je n'avais pas prononcé un seul mot depuis plusieurs minutes.

- Comment ça ?

- Regardez Natsuki. Même elle le sent.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à la femme chevalier. Elle avait l'air tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Les bras le long du corps, la pose aussi disciplinée qu'un chien en attente de son os… Pauvre fille vraiment. Je remarquai qu'elle avait posé une main sur la garde de sa rapière et ne me quittait pas des yeux.

- De quoi voulez-vous parler ? lui demandai-je doucement.

Elle me fit tournoyer au bout de son bras puis me ramena à elle, sa bouche se trouva près de mon oreille.

- De la magie des bêtes.

Ces mots me firent l'effet d'une gifle. Je me dégageais, la repoussai.

- Non ! hurlais-je. Vous êtes malade !

Ils s'étaient tous arrêtés, encore une fois. Seule Natsuki s'était avancée, la lame défouraillée. Elle se plaça entre sa reine et moi.

- Reine ou pas, vous êtes folle !

Je repris un peu de contenance tandis que des murmures scandalisés passaient parmi la foule des invités.

- Quoique… venant d'un Dragon, ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié.

- Quoi ?! s'écria Natsuki. Tu vas répondre de tes paroles !

Perdu pour perdu, autant faire preuve de mes convictions…

La lame se leva au niveau de ma gorge. Shizuru arrêta à nouveau son garde du corps d'un simple geste. Je dirai ma lame à mon tour. Une femme cria de terreur dans la foule.

- Tu penses vraiment pouvoir faire quelque chose contre moi avec ceci ? fit Shizuru d'un air calme. Il te faudra beaucoup plus pour entamer la carapace d'un Dragon.

- Je le ferai avec un simple poignard s'il le faut, car je n'ai rien d'autre.

Une douzaine de gardes nous encercla. Je voyais bien que j'étais finie en cet instant même. Natsuki n'attendait qu'un geste, qu'un mot pour me trancher la gorge ou m'empaler sur sa rapière. En plus d'avoir dérobé des objets précieux, j'insultais ma reine et lui tenais tête. Mais malgré tout ça, j'espérais encore m'en sortir. Je ne pouvais m'en remettre qu'à ma chance étant donné que je n'avais aucun dieu à qui adresser de prière. Et pourtant, je lançai une demande à un parfait inconnu. Que ce soit à un gugusse qui m'observe du haut de son nuage avec son auréole, un démon des profondeurs, une créature fantastique ou même aux forces du monde… Je me mis à prier.

''Que tout ce bordel s'arrête enfin !'' répétais-je en boucle dans mon esprit stressé.

Un grondement sourd se fit alors entendre et ce n'était pas la musique cette fois. Les vitres se mirent à trembler, puis le sol. Des murmures inquiets passaient, faisant frémir ma peau. Quelque chose arrivait, quelque chose de gros.

Les vitraux volèrent en éclats, nous aspergeant d'une pluie de verre brisé. Un cri éraillé, démentiel et furieux faillit me crever les tympans. La créature surgie du ciel était immense. Un corps blanc étincelant comme du métal, des ailes de feu, une gueule béante et garnie de crocs aussi grands que mon bras. Elle observait la salle sous elle, la tête passée par l'ouverture d'un ancien vitrail. Elle tourna la tête, semblait chercher quelque chose ici. Je vis que ce monstre avait trois paires d'yeux d'un vert brillant, je vis aussi l'épée qui traversait ses mâchoires de part en part.

Certains des invités s'étaient évanouis, d'autres essayaient de sortir de cet endroit en courant, se piétinant les uns les autres. Quant à moi, je restais paralysée par cette vision. C'était donc ça, un Dragon. Elle posa finalement son regard sur moi, m'observa un instant. Je frissonnais en me rendant compte que je n'aurai peut-être pas du insulter la reine. Si vraiment elle faisait parti de l'espèce de ce monstre, ça chaufferait réellement pour mon matricule. Si je faisais un geste, j'étais sûre que cette bête me dévorerait sur le champ. Mais elle n'insista pas. Elle regarda Natsuki et Shizuru, curieuse. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, un panache de fumée et un filet de bave en sortirent. Shizuru semblait le défier du regard, tandis que Natsuki et les gardes qui ne s'étaient pas enfuis formaient une ligne devant elle. La reine fit quelques pas, suivie par les yeux du monstre. Elle recommença dans l'autre sens, même résultat. Le monstre ne la lâchait pas des yeux.

Elle lui fit face, non loin de moi et des gardes. Au moins, ces derniers ne s'intéressaient plus à moi. La créature bougea, s'avança autant que sa taille le lui permettait dans cette salle de réception déjà immense. Le mur se fendit et des blocs se détachèrent, tombant en pluie de la même façon que le verre brisé un peu avant. Il plongea dès qu'il le pu, ses pattes griffues labourèrent le sol, laissant des sillons profonds. Il recommença et je roulais sur le côté pour ne pas finir écrasée. Mon réflexe fut de planter ma lame dans la chair de sa patte. Il y eut un claquement sonore et ma lame se brisa net. En me relevant, je vis qu'il avait capturé la reine dans ses autres serres. Elle gisait inconsciente entre les griffes qui lui entaillaient les jambes et la poitrine. Natsuki se rua immédiatement en hurlant, comme une possédée.

Le monstre s'envola, emportant avec lui la reine et une bonne partie de la charpente du palais. Natsuki avait été projetée par la puissance du décollage. La chaleur dégagée par le battement des ailes se faisait encore sentir quand elle se redressa. Elle pointa sa rapière vers moi.

- Emparez-vous d'elle !

Sa voix était déformée par la colère. Ils me tombèrent tous dessus. Le visage furieux de Natsuki fut ma dernière vision avant qu'un choc violent à la nuque ne me fasse sombrer dans l'inconscience.


	4. Douleur

**Mot de l'auteur** : Comment ça ? Moi, pas vue depuis longtemps ? Mais voyons ça ne fait que... 3 mois. Bon d'accord, ça fait peut-être longtemps. Mais vu que j'ai (enfin) une petite semaine de vacance, je vais pouvoir faire avancer un peu les choses. Merci à tous ceux qui m'envoient des petits messages d'encouragements, ça fait plaisir ^^. Et bonne lecture à tous.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Sunrise, le concept de la magie des bêtes appartient à Robin Hobb. Moi, je m'occupe de faire se croiser tout ce beau monde.

* * *

Je me réveillais avec un mal de crâne horrible, sans savoir si il faisait jour ou nuit, et sans savoir non plus depuis combien de temps je pourrissais dans cette pièce sombre. Les chaînes me mettaient la chair des poignets à nu. Je sentais le métal froid sur mes chevilles et ma gorge.

J'étais seule. Pas un autre souffle, aucune autre présence avec moi.

Chie avait du s'en sortir avec brio, comme à son habitude. Et elle m'avait laissé derrière comme convenu. C'était une règle importante pour les petites voleuses que nous étions : ne pas se soucier du partenaire et le laisser derrière si nécessaire. Elle trouverait quelqu'un d'autre et recommencerai les petites combines sans problème. Les escrocs de bas étage ne manquaient pas dans la ville basse, c'était un vrai repaire de rats, de serpents et de cafards. Elle ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds, ça c'était quelque chose de sûr. Même si elle semblait tout prendre avec légèreté, c'était une vraie manipulatrice, une professionnelle des ragots, des potins et de milliers d'autres petits détails que je ne remarquais même pas.

Je me demandais parfois comment ça se faisait qu'elle savait manipuler si bien les informations, les emboîter aussi bien que des pièces de puzzles pour les exploiter au maximum le moment venu. Je ne l'avais connue qu'à ses quatorze ans, chacune échappant à sa propre galère. Je m'enfuyais après un vol à l'étalage et elle tentait de semer les dernières poires qu'elle avait escroquées. S'en était suivi tout un jeu de cache-cache dans les ruelles sales et sombres. C'était il y a cinq ans, j'en avais douze. Je ne connaissais pas sa vie avant cela, et franchement, je m'en moquais. Du moment que notre partenariat rapportait.

Mais dans cette petite geôle sombre où la seule compagnie proposée était celle des araignées que je devinais gravir ma jambe ou mon bras de temps à autre, je me posais sérieusement la question. Où avait-elle appris la musique ? Dans la ville basse, les seuls instruments faciles à se procurer étaient surtout les tambours et autres caisses de résonance. Pour les tours de passe passe qu'elle exécutait pour faire diversion pendant que je fouillais les bourses et les sacoches, il était beaucoup plus facile de se dire qu'elle avait appris cela dans la rue.

Ca ne me servait à rien de me poser toutes ces questions si je ne sortais pas d'ici. Et vu comme c'était parti, ça n'allait pas arriver avant un bon moment.

Bon sang ! Ca avait été un fiasco total. J'aurai du écouter Chie et partir lorsque j'en avais l'occasion.

* * *

Je fus réveillée par un jet d'eau glacée. Je préférais encore l'excitation exaspérante de Chie. Un homme me força à me lever, tirant sur mes poignets meurtris. Je lui fis part de mon mécontentement par un grognement bourru et je reçu une taloche bien dosée à l'arrière du crâne.

- La ferme ! L'cap'tain veut t'voir.

- Hein, le cap'tain ?

Encore sonnée, je me laissais à demi traîner sur les pierres froides qui constituaient le sol. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait pousser le capitaine à vouloir me voir ? Les voleuses dans mon genre on les pend et c'est réglé normalement.

Seulement voilà, normalement je ne devrais même pas me retrouver dans cette geôle mais à la basse ville en train de partager le butin avec Chie dans un coin sombre à l'abri des regards. Alors le capitaine… Il pouvait aller se faire voir.

Secouée comme un prunier, je vis passer une patrouille de gardes, armés jusqu'aux dents, heaumes en places et pièces de cuir comme armures. A croire qu'on avait déclaré la guerre au pays voisin. Remarque, c'était pas plus mal, depuis le temps que l'on se cognait bêtement dessus pour quelques hectares de terres, envoyer une grande offensive ne pouvait que calmer le jeu.

A qui pouvait-on bien faire la guerre d'ailleurs ?

Remus et Romulus s'en sortaient très bien sans nous pour s'étriper allègrement. Artai se trouvait trop au nord pour envoyer une expédition militaire ayant des chances d'aboutir. On s'entendait bien avec Windbloom et Airries. Je ne savais pas si les jungles de Cardea étaient habitées ou non. Il ne restait plus que Florence au sud-ouest. Vu qu'à ma connaissance, il n'y avait rien à l'Est de notre pays, juste une zone vierge sur les rares cartes que j'avait pu apercevoir.

On m'amena dans une pièce qui me rappela beaucoup celle que je venais de quitter, à la chose près qu'ici, il y avait une fenêtre. Avec des barreaux certes, mais je pouvais voir la lumière diffuse du soleil. Ca devait être l'aube ou le crépuscule. Je verrais bien dans quelques instants.

Mon ''portier'' me jeta sans ménagement au sol, j'atterrissais sur les genoux. Il partit immédiatement, visiblement pressé de me quitter.

- Pour le pourboire tu t'assiéras dessus ! lui lançais-je d'une voix rauque.

Je n'eut pas de réponse, juste des bruits de pas qui allaient en s'éloignant.

Je parcourais la pièce du regard, la luminosité était faible et allait en s'amenuisant, on était donc au crépuscule. Rien de bien original, des pierres grises, parfois noires là où le sang les avait souillé. D'épaisses toiles d'araignées dans les angles et dans mes cheveux, et quelqu'un.

Une silhouette que je reconnus.

Natsuki me regardait de haut, les mains derrière le dos et l'air sévère.

- Ah… Alors c'est toi le cap'tain, m'exclamais-je tout haut, l'air faussement naïf.

- Ca ne te regarde pas, répondit-elle.

- Faudra que tu me dises avec qui tu as couché pour avoir ce poste. Vraiment, je suis… impressionnée.

La gifle me fit basculer en arrière, je cognais violemment la pierre. Un goût de sang m'envahit la bouche. Natsuki s'accroupit pour se mettre à ma hauteur. Elle pointa un doigt accusateur vers moi et je vis qu'elle portait des gantelets d'acier. La salope…

- Crois-moi tu ferais mieux de te taire, ton cas est grave ma chère. Je te déconseille de faire la maligne.

- Oh, serait-ce une menace ?

Cette fois ce fut un coup de pied qui me coupa le souffle. Elle frappait vraiment au bon endroit. Et cet air qu'elle affichait, comme si de rien n'était. En voyant l'épée à sa taille, je décidais de me calmer. Dans la mesure du possible.

Mon caractère cynique n'allait pas forcément m'aider dans les prochains temps. Tant que durerait cet entretien avec Natsuki en fait.

- Je ne suis pas celle qui te veut le plus de mal, loin de là. Mon objectif est de te garder en vie.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

Je me relevai en prenant appui sur les roches froides et essuyai le sang de sur mes lèvres.

- Il est étrange qu'une voleuse possédant la magie des bêtes s'infiltre au château et que la reine tout juste couronnée soit kidnappée dans la même soirée. Qui plus est par un dragon. Tu ne trouves pas ?

Alors là, j'étais… choquée. J'étais venue pour voler un peu d'argenterie et je me retrouvais avec l'enlèvement de la princesse sur le dos. Ca et cette histoire de magie des bêtes. J'étais en mauvaise, très mauvaise position. Ceux qui possédaient cette magie étaient pendus, démembrés, coupés en morceaux qui étaient ensuite brûlés et dont les cendres finissaient dans une rivière. Le tout d'affilée et dans le bon ordre, pour montrer l'acharnement dont on pouvait faire preuve envers ces mages un peu bizarres.

Je n'en avais jamais croisé, ou alors c'était sans le savoir. Mais on m'avait tellement bourré le crâne que je les haïssais d'instinct. On disait qu'en plus de connaître les pensées des animaux, ils pouvaient prendre l'apparence de bêtes sanguinaires et violer l'esprit des humains.

Mais de là à pouvoir contrôler la volonté d'un dragon… Il y avait un sacré pas, que je n'étais pas prête à franchir.

- Je… Je n'ai pas la magie des bêtes ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec ces malades ! hurlai-je à pleins poumons.

Natsuki s'agenouilla pour être à ma hauteur.

- La magie des bêtes, je m'en fous complètement. Tu sais des choses sur ce Dragon, il t'a bien regardé l'autre soir sans rien faire d'autre que de t'ignorer. Il a pourtant déchiqueté une partie des invités un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

- Il est… revenu ?

Et dire que j'étais inconsciente quand ce monstre était réapparu. A cette simple idée, j'en avais la nausée.

Natsuki hocha la tête.

- Oui, plus en forme que jamais. Les pertes humaines et matérielles sont énormes et on a le roi de Florence sur le dos, son neveu a été tué dans la foulée.

- Et alors ? On craint quoi ? Florence n'est pas réputée pour sa force militaire, et on a Windbloom et Airries dans notre camp, déclarai-je sûre de moi.

Elle frappa à nouveau, moins fort que les fois précédentes, mais suffisamment pour que je tourne la tête.

- Mais ça va devenir une habitude ou quoi ?! lui hurlai-je à la figure.

Natsuki se redressa et alla se poster devant les barreaux de la petite fenêtre, les mains derrière le dos.

- Tu viens de la basse-ville, non ? demanda-t-elle en continuant de fixer le lointain.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors tu as un sacré culot de venir jusqu'ici sans connaître le rôle du Dragon pour le pays…

- C'est pas juste le souverain ?

Ma curiosité attisée, je me levai à mon tour, tout en restant hors de portée des coups du capitaine. Ou au moins je les verrais venir. Faute de mieux…

- Chaque pays est gouverné ou tout du moins surveillé par un Dragon. Shizuru est le notre. A Windbloom, il s'agit de Mashiro Blanc, ou plus communément ''la fleur de vent''. On dit que le Dragon qui sommeille à Cardea est si vieux que la jungle a eu le temps de pousser sur son dos. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils possèdent tous une force extraordinaire et protègent le pays contre les invasions et les guerres.

- Et pour Remus et Romulus alors ? fis-je avec une pointe de moquerie.

Si les Dragons étaient si forts que ça, il y aurait longtemps que cette guerre serait terminée.

- Les Dragons de Remus et Romulus sont deux frères jumeaux de force égale. Ils s'entretueront sûrement au fil du temps.

- Et en quoi est-ce que ces histoires de reptiles me regardent ?

Natsuki tourna vers moi deux prunelles neutres, et me dit le plus calmement du monde :

- Si Florence lance une offensive, sans Shizuru, nous sommes sûrs que le pays ira à sa perte.

Je la jugeais sincère. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas l'air paniquée. Elle se battrait sûrement jusqu'au bout, avec un sens du devoir et de l'honneur remarquables bien sûr. Mais à quoi sert l'honneur lorsqu'on est six pieds sous terre ?

- Et Windbloom et Airries dans tout ça ? Ils nous laissent tomber ?

- Le temps d'envoyer un messager, qu'ils mobilisent leurs armées et qu'elles arrivent, Florence aura gagné depuis longtemps.

Un silence lourd s'installa, je digérais les paroles de Natsuki et elles avaient vraiment un sale goût. Sans Shizuru, le pays allait droit à la défaite. Scénario intéressant certes, mais je faisais partie des protagonistes et me sentais donc un minimum concernée. Si je n'avais pas été dans cette geôle, je serais déjà partie ailleurs. Loin d'ici. A l'Est peut-être, pour voir si il n'y avait vraiment rien comme l'indiquait les cartes. Mais en même temps, si je n'avais pas été enchaînée ici, je n'aurais rien su de tout cela et aurait subi cette invasion.

- Je ne vois toujours pas ce que je viens faire dans toute cette histoire, je n'ai rien à voir avec le Dragon qui a kidnappé la reine. Et d'ailleurs vous ne savez pas d'où il vient ? Si chaque pays a le sien, il doit bien appartenir à quelqu'un.

Le capitaine secoua la tête en signe de négation, elle posa une main sur sa hanche et passa nerveusement l'autre dans ses cheveux.

- Il ressemblait à un Dragon créé par les Hommes, tu as vu l'épée en travers de sa gueule ?

J'acquiesçais rapidement. On pouvait réellement donner naissance à de tels monstres ?

- Quant à ton rôle, continua Natsuki, il va simplement consister à nous dire où se trouve l'améthyste que tu as dérobée dans la chambre de Son Altesse. Si tu n'as vraiment aucun lien avec ce Dragon…

- Et ensuite ?

- Et bien, tu seras traitée comme tout bon voleur se doit de l'être. Pendu haut et court.

Un rire s'échappa de ma gorge.

- Je le serais de toute façon, que je vous dise ou non où se trouve ce caillou. Et tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire ? Tu es vraiment une idiote.

- Je n'ai jamais insinué que tu me le dirais de ton plein gré, déclara Natsuki.

- Hein ?

Le sourire victorieux qu'affichait la jeune femme ne me disait rien de bon.

- Geôlier ! appela-t-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment et celui qui m'avait amenée ici me rattrapa par le bras.

- Amenez-la en bas, Yamada s'en chargera.

J'étais vraiment dans un sacré merdier.

* * *

Et dire que je me plaignais de ma petite cellule. Je n'avais pas été accueillie avec des pincettes mais bel et bien avec des tenailles. Maintenant allongée en croix sur une planche en bois, écartelée par un système de poulies, je ne pouvais qu'admirer le génie humain dans les moyens de torture qu'il réussissait à mettre au point.

Si j'avais pu, j'aurais presque applaudi.

Le bourreau chargé de ma personne travaillait à visage découvert, c'était un homme fin et grand, dans le genre nerveux que je n'irais pas chatouiller de trop près. Il ne disait rien, ne semblait même pas être concerné par ce qu'il faisait. Même lorsqu'il me giflait pour me réveiller après que je me sois évanouie sous la douleur.

J'avais crié, bien sûr. Qui ne l'aurait pas fait à ma place ? Mais je n'avais rien dit. Tout simplement parce que je ne savais pas où se trouvait la pierre d'améthyste. Je l'avais mise dans le sac, mais c'était Chie qui était partie avec le butin. La basse-ville était immense, plus que la haute. Et avec beaucoup plus de marchands ambulants ou fixes. Le marché noir était florissant en bas, et la pierre pouvait déjà être très loin. Peut-être même avait-elle passé la frontière de Cardea.

Le fer chauffé au rouge traça un long sillon noir sur l'intérieur de la cuisse et je serrai les dents pour ne pas hurler. Je me mordis la lèvre jusqu'au sang tout en laissant échapper quelques plaintes étouffées.

Et c'est qu'il faisait durer le plaisir cet enfoiré !

Si ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes, elles avaient semblé interminables de mon point de vue. Le corps tendu comme les cordes de la guitare de Chie, je ne pouvais que supporter l'horrible odeur de chair brûlée qui parvenait à mes narines.

Une fois la pointe brûlante retirée, je me détendis entièrement, haletante et couverte de sueur. Les larmes me piquaient les yeux. Le dénommé Yamada me dévisagea un instant avant qu'un léger sourire ne se dessine sur son visage taciturne.

- Mmh, tu résistes bien. Je n'en aie eu que deux comme toi.

- Vous m'excusez si je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit un compliment, parvins-je à articuler.

- Ca se comprend, répondit-il en commençant à fouiner dans ses instruments.

Je me préparais déjà à sentir une lame ou une pince puissante sur ma peau, mais rien ne vint. Yamada ouvrit doucement la porte, comme méfiant. Puis, voyant le nouvel arrivant, la tira en grand.

- C'est toi. Je suppose que je peux partir tranquille alors ?

Il disparut sans aucune autre forme de procès. Me laissant seule avec… un gros chien. J'étais persuadée qu'il s'agissait de celui de la soirée, l'animal qui m'avait dévisagée avant de disparaître dans les couloirs.

Une pause, enfin. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais ligaturée à cette planche. Un jour, deux ? Peut-être même seulement quelques heures. Et je ne savais pas non plus combien de temps ça allait durer. Natsuki avait dit que je serai pendue, il faudrait bien que la torture cesse à un moment ou un autre alors.

L'immense animal se coucha non loin de moi, son regard doré vissé au mien. Je me sentis incapable de soutenir ce regard. Mais je soupirai tout de même de soulagement. Je pouvais me détendre un peu.

° Tu m'as l'air bien tranquille.

Je relevai brusquement la tête, cherchant des yeux la personne qui avait prononcé ces mots.

° Devant toi, fis à nouveau la voix grave.

Mais devant moi, il n'y avait que le chien. Je le détaillai un peu plus consciencieusement. Ou la douleur m'avait rendue momentanément folle, ou bien cet animal me parlait bel et bien. Je penchais tout de même pour la première option.

- Non, murmurais-je. C'est pas possible.

° Vraiment ? Tu veux parier ?

Il me fixait, son regard me parut étrangement humain tout à coup. Je baissais la tête, complètement abattue.

- Pas encore cette histoire de magie des bêtes, pas encore, répétais-je comme une prière.

Un rire sourd me parvint. Il ne bougeait pas les lèvres, n'émettait aucun son, mais me parlait bel et bien. Dans ma tête.

° Tu peux être désespérée ''cheveux de feu''. La magie des bêtes est en toi, puissante de surcroît.

J'enrageais, le fait que ce gros chien puisse me parler était la preuve irréfutable que je possédais cette magie bâtarde dans mes veines.

- Tu… peux me comprendre ? demandais-je.

Il pencha sa tête sur le côté.

° Tu m'as bien regardé ? J'ai l'air de parler la langue de ton espèce ?

- Mais tu me parles.

° La magie des bêtes est un échange d'impressions, de… sentiments comme disent les tiens. Mais elle semble vraiment puissante chez toi. Je comprends très bien quand tu demandes ou te sens mal.

Un échange d'impressions et de sentiments ?

- Et cette histoire comme quoi la bête peut prendre l'apparence humaine et vice-versa ? Tu vas vraiment me faire croire que la magie des bêtes est un échange mutuel ?

Il ne répondit pas de suite, comme s'il cherchait ses mots, ou expressions peu m'importait en fait.

° J'aimerais essayer quelque chose…

- Fais ce que tu veux, ça m'est égal. Qu'est-ce qui pourrais m'amocher plus ?

J'aurais sûrement mieux fait de la fermer. L'animal me fixait intensément, tellement que j'en sentis un vertige. Je sentis des griffes me lacérer, le contact chaud d'une fourrure sur mes jambes, le poids de la bête sur ma poitrine et l'ivoire des crocs contre ma gorge. Je suffoquais, me débattais inutilement, mes liens étaient tranchés. Je frappais à l'aveuglette, sans savoir si mes coups portaient. Les crocs percèrent ma gorge.

° Bats-toi ! Bats-toi si tu veux vivre !

Je frappai encore et encore, comme un pantin programmé pour ça et rien d'autre. Je dégageai le poids sans prendre le dessus. Il revint aussi vite. Je cherchais la gorge à mon tour, mes deux mains enserrèrent la fourrure poisseuse de mon sang. La bête me lâcha, se débattit à son tour pour retrouver ma chair. Je la dégageai le plus vite possible en hurlant comme une sauvage.

Je soufflais deux secondes. Devant moi, le chien était toujours couché, me fixant de ses yeux inquisiteurs. J'avais le souffle court, mes liens mettaient la peau de mes chevilles et mes poignets à vif. Un goût de sang s'insinua dans ma bouche. Je crachai une tâche rouge. Ma tête me donnait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. A part dans ma bouche, il n'y avait pas de sang. Pas de traces de crocs, ni de griffes. A croire qu'il ne s'était rien passé.

° Intéressant.

Il se leva tranquillement, fit demi-tour et alla gratter à la porte. On lui ouvrit de suite et il sortit en trottinant.

Yamada revint au bout de quelques minutes.

- Hola, on dirait bien qu'il a fait plus de dégâts que moi.

Je ne lui renvoyai qu'une moue de mépris.

- Où en étions-nous ?


	5. Jugement

**Petit mot :** Je sais, ça fait longtemps, trop même. Mais j'ai des difficultés à écrire à la première personne et j'ai donc tendance à me rabattre sur le plus facile. Colors en a fait les frais. Mais comme les choses sérieuses vont enfin commencer avec Nao et Natsuki, ça devrait venir plus vite à présent. Voilà.

Bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires.

* * *

- Ouvre les yeux !

Le ton était sec, autoritaire. La voix connue. Je n'allais pas lui faire le plaisir d'ouvrir les yeux de sitôt.

- Ouvre les yeux je te dis ! Ou je demande à Yamada de le faire de force.

L'argument était de taille. La plaie à l'intérieur de ma cuisse et les autres un peu partout me rappelaient que Yamada ne faisait pas dans la finesse. J'ouvris les yeux. Difficilement.

La silhouette de Natsuki resta floue un instant, le temps que le sang ne me batte plus les tempes et que je puisse desserrer les dents pour dire quelques mots, la tête toujours baissée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lançai-je agressivement.

Le gros chien se tenait assis près de son pied gauche, me dévisageant fixement. Je serrai les dents et les poings. Dans ma situation, je ne pouvais rien tenter, rien faire. Attachée en croix sur cette planche dure, à la limite de l'écartèlement. Yamada avait voulu le faire à un moment, il était soi-disant allé demander son avis au capitaine et était revenu avec l'air déçu, maugréant qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne rien demander du tout.

J'avais vraiment eu peur cette fois là.

Et maintenant, seule avec Natsuki et ce chien immense qui m'avait égorgé en tant qu'esprit, dans une tenue plus que légère, couverte de plaies et tordue comme un pantin désarticulé, je ne pouvais rien faire. Et ça me faisait enrager.

Natsuki lança un coup d'œil à son chien, comme lui demandant son avis. Je frissonnai. Le froid peut-être.

- Duran pense que tu possèdes un don puissant.

- Qu'il pense ce qu'il veut, je sais même pas qui c'est…

Ma voix était rauque et faible.

- Mon ami qui est venu te visiter il y a quelques jours.

Quelques jours ? Un ami venu ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle me racontait ?

- A part Yamada… Personne n'est venu.

° Et moi ''cheveux de feu'', tu m'oublies ?

- Toi la ferme. Je t'ai pas sonné, répondis-je à haute voix.

Natsuki croisa les bras.

- Tu sembles pourtant bien le connaître pour lui répondre comme ça. Et même après avoir dit à un loup de la fermer, tu prétends ne pas posséder la magie des bêtes ? N'aggrave pas ton cas.

Loup ? Ce chien, un loup ? Pourquoi pas après tout ? Je n'étais pas en état de remettre quoi que ce soit en question.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que j'ai cette… ce… ce truc là ?

Natsuki resta silencieuse un instant, Duran s'approcha de mes pieds. Ce que j'aurais aimé le lui balancer à la gueule.

- Ce Dragon… commença Natsuki.

- On en a déjà parlé ! la coupai-je, furieuse.

- Je sais, mais avec ton don, on pourrait le retrouver plus facilement.

Je tirai violemment sur les cordes retenant mes poignets. Je les avais oublié tiens, et en voulant me propulser en avant, je n'avais fait que tracer de nouveaux sillons sanglants sur ma chair.

- Ce n'est pas un don ! Si c'est pour être pendue et découpée en morceaux, explique-moi où est le don ? Merci marraine la bonne fée si grâce à vous je serais lapidée à coups de pierres !

° Surveille tes paroles.

- T'as quelque chose à rajouter le clébard ?

° Quand tu l'insultes, tu m'insultes aussi. Je ne le supporterai plus très longtemps.

Il montra les crocs. Je répondais, peu intimidée.

- Et bien vas-y ! Achève-moi, tu aurais du le faire la dernière fois déjà ! Ca vous aurait épargné du boulot à toi et ta maîtresse !

Il se ramassa sur lui-même, crocs ivoire à découvert. Je l'attendais.

- Arrêtez !

L'ordre avait claqué. Autant dans mes oreilles que dans ma tête. Sec, comme un coup de fouet. Le loup recula, frappé par quelque chose d'invisible, j'eus le souffle coupé. Natsuki dégagea le loup en le tenant par la peau du cou.

- Il n'y aura pas d'achevé aujourd'hui.

Elle tourna son regard vers moi.

- Si tu ne veux pas nous aider, le tribunal n'attend que mon ordre pour se constituer. Ca se passera demain. Tu connais ton sort.

Je ne le connaissais que trop bien. Pendue, en place publique.

- Est-ce que Yamada viendra me rendre visite ? demandai-je.

Je n'avais pas de regrets particuliers, à part mourir bien sûr. Natsuki secoua la tête.

- Non, je te laisse tranquille pour ta dernière nuit.

- Tu es trop bonne, répliquai-je avec un rictus de mépris.

Natsuki secoua la main comme pour dire ''pense ce que tu veux''. Elle tourna les talons, me lança un regard plein de pitié. Je lui crachai à la figure. Le loup disparut à sa suite en grognant dans ma direction. Elle ferma la lourde porte, me plongeant dans le noir.

Je passai la nuit à essayer de ne pas m'endormir trop lourdement, je ne voulais pas me réveiller devant mon bourreau, le procès passé durant mon sommeil. Je voulais tout de même me défendre. Une voleuse a son honneur.

Bizarre qu'il y ait un procès d'ailleurs. Avec ce qui se préparait, les juges devaient avoir autre chose à faire que s'occuper de mon cas. Ou alors c'était parce que la nouvelle reine était aussi impliquée dans l'affaire ?

A un moment, je crus distinguer des étincelles dans la pénombre de ma cellule. Il y en avait plein les murs, dans les coins, quelques une grimpaient même le long de mes jambes, prenant bien soin d'éviter ma brûlure. Elles étaient d'un jaune lumineux mais n'éclairaient rien autour d'elles. Puis elles s'éteignirent, comme elles s'étaient allumées.

* * *

Les pas lourds de mon escorte résonnaient sur les dalles glacées tandis que j'avançai difficilement. Un liquide répugnant s'était mis à suinter de la brûlure à ma cuisse et poser le pied au sol me tirait à chaque fois une grimace douloureuse. Mais malgré tout, je m'efforçai de garder la tête haute.

Quitte à mourir, autant faire face à son jugement avec dignité.

On ne m'avait pas laisser mes guenilles, la robe ne pouvait plus servir qu'à l'état de torchon et encore. On m'avait fait enfiler une robe blanche qui m'arrivait jusqu'aux chevilles et couvrait mes bras, cachant toutes marques de violence. A part les fers à mes poignets meurtris, on aurait pu croire que j'étais une pauvre fille simplement perdue dans ces immenses couloirs.

Les deux soldats poussèrent une porte semblable à celle que Chie et moi-même aviions franchie lors de notre intrusion. Elle était néanmoins plus petite. Derrière, il n'y avait plus la cohue du bal. Il y avait des nobles bien sûr, mais tous bien rangés contre les murs, me toisant de haut.

Je lançai quelques regards assassins autour de moi. Hors de question de montrer un quelconque signe de faiblesse. J'étais Nao. Connue pour sa langue aussi affûtée que la lame de son poignard.

Je m'étonnai tout de même de la sobriété des lieux. A part les gradins où était massé le troupeau de nobles, greffiers et curieux fortunés, il n'y avait que l'estrade où se tenaient cinq personnes. Parmi lesquelles je reconnu Natsuki. Je sentis Duran plus que je ne le vis. Il se tenait couché en retrait, les yeux grand ouverts et tournant la tête en tout sens, comme un espion. Je ne doutais pas une seconde qu'il soit en ce moment même en contact mental avec Natsuki.

Cette dernière s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge, faisant taire les murmures par la même occasion. Sa voix résonna dans la salle désormais silencieuse.

Je passais l'heure suivante à essayer de faire taire les élancements dans ma jambe. En comparaison, les entailles dans mon dos et sur mes bras n'étaient que des égratignures. Et pendant ce temps, on énuméra les chefs d'accusation. Infiltration, vols de biens, agression sur la personne royale de Shizuru Viola… Et tout un tas d'autres choses dont je n'avais pas souvenir. De toutes façons, j'étais bonne pour la peine capitale alors un délit de plus ou de moins… Sans compter ceux que j'avais commis dans la ville basse.

La sanction tomba, tranchante et sans révocation. J'eus un frisson. Quand même, entre se faire à l'idée d'être pendue et se faire entendre dire haut et fort que ça serait le lendemain matin en place publique, il y avait une différence. Je poussai un soupir désabusé, comme si quelque chose aurait pu éviter ceci. Mais rien, rien ne s'était passé.

Les juges se levèrent, prêts à partir, les deux gardes qui m'avaient amenés ici revinrent me chercher. Ils m'attrapèrent chacun par un bras. Je boitai avec eux jusqu'à la sortie mais il n'y eu aucun besoin d'ouvrir la porte. Quelqu'un l'avait déjà fait pour nous.

- Chie ? demandai-je.

- Salut partenaire, me répondit-elle en écartant une mèche de cheveux de son visage. Pas trop ennuyée sans moi ?

Le garde censé surveiller les accès à la salle suffoquait sous son poids, un pied posé sur son torse. Je vis aussi qu'elle tenait la pointe d'une hallebarde sous sa gorge. Derrière moi, il y eut des cris.

- Qui êtes-vous ? tonna la voix de Natsuki. Et comment êtes-vous arrivée jusqu'ici ?

Chie parut se rendre compte de l'assemblée présente et esquissa un sourire. Le même sourire que celui qu'elle arbore en annonçant un numéro de jonglage de sa composition ou un morceau de musique dont elle est fière. Elle relâcha ce pauvre garde qui pu reprendre son souffle, mais pas intervenir. Chie s'était déjà avancée dans la salle, sa hallebarde tenue à deux mains. Je n'osais même pas deviner quel poids une telle arme pouvait bien peser. Et Chie l'a serrait avec assurance. Elle se tenait à présent entre moi et mes deux gardes, et les cinq qui m'avaient servis de juges. Duran s'était redressé, prêt à bondir.

- Pour arriver jusqu'ici, je n'aie eu qu'à donner mon nom. Ces gardes sont tellement galants avec les femmes qu'il n'a pas été difficile de se faire indiquer le chemin.

- Et quel est votre nom ?

Dos à moi, je ne la vis pas, mais je devinais son sourire s'élargir un peu plus. On ne trompe pas cinq années de partenariat aussi facilement.

- Je suis Chie Hallard. Unique héritière de la famille Hallard.

- Impossible ! hurla quelqu'un.

La rumeur grossit plus encore.

- Silence ! Sileence ! beugla Natsuki.

Elle devait être à la limite de l'hystérie. Apparemment, les évènements la dépassaient. Et moi aussi.

Chie, une héritière ? Si elle m'avait déclaré une telle chose dans un autre contexte, j'aurai sans doute éclaté de rire avant d'enchaîner avec une plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Mais la situation ne prêtait pas à rire.

- Il suffit ! clama un homme dans l'assemblée.

Il se leva et passa une main dans ses cheveux poivre et sel, visiblement troublé.

- Ma fille s'est enfuie il y a déjà six ans mademoiselle, déclara-t-il à l'attention de Chie. Elle est sans doute morte depuis des années. Je vous prierais de ne pas ramener ces souvenirs douloureux à la surface avec vos calomnies. Ou au moins de respecter la mémoire de ma défunte fille.

Chie fit décrire un arc de cercle à son arme, fouettant l'air environnant. Quiconque se serait trouvé près d'elle aurait été coupé en deux.

- Sachez père, que votre fille est loin d'être morte puisqu'elle se trouve sous vos yeux. Je suis partie à mes treize ans pour échapper à la gestion de vos terres.

L'homme eut un geste de recul tandis que celle qui devait être sa femme –donc la mère de Chie- s'essuyait les yeux du bout d'un mouchoir.

- Et pour quelle raison aurait-elle fait ça ? Elle avait tout ce qu'il fallait avec nous ! Elle était heureuse ! Gardes ! appella-t-il. Arrêtez-la ! Arrêtez cette usurpatrice !

Quelques hommes à la livrée rouge et cuivre s'avancèrent, mais Natsuki les arrêta d'un signe de la main. La femme chevalier dévisagea Chie, l'air grave.

- Je connais les motivations de Chie Hallard, elle m'a fait parvenir une lettre avant de quitter le domaine familial. Si tu mens, je te mets aux fers. Alors ? Dis-moi pourquoi tu es partie.

- Pour me rendre à Airries, répondit Chie du tac au tac.

- Mais encore ? insista Natsuki.

Chie inspira longuement.

- Je comptais me rendre à Airries pour devenir le second de Haruka Armitage. Sauf qu'à treize ans et incognito, passer la frontière en un seul morceau n'est pas aisé, vous en conviendrez ? Rester à regarder l'herbe pousser sur quelques hectares de terre ne me convenait pas. Je préfère les stratégies grandeur nature.

Pendant un instant, il n'y eut rien d'autre que la silence. Puis Natsuki sourit et hocha la tête.

- Miss Chie Hallard donc, fit-elle. Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre retour ?

Ma compagne se retourna vers moi.

- Il se trouve que la demoiselle que vous avez décidé d'exécuter se trouve être celle auprès de laquelle j'ai passé les cinq dernières années. Et ça m'ennuierait vraiment de la voir pendue demain à la première heure.

Elle se gratta l'arrière du crâne avec une désinvolture plus que déplacée.

- Et qu'avez-vous à dire pour sa défense ? continua Natsuki comme si de rien n'était.

- Rien. J'invoque seulement mes droits en tant que noble.

- Vos droits ?

- Tout à fait. J'en appelle au droit de substitution.

J'avais senti ma mâchoire descendre d'un cran à chaque mot et je pensais sérieusement que je ne devais pas être la seule. Plusieurs nobles dans l'assemblée et quelques uns des juges étaient complètement médusés. Le père de Chie hurlait au scandale. Les yeux de Natsuki étaient ronds comme des soucoupes mais elle ne se départit pas de son calme.

- Vous comprenez que les accusations portées sur votre amie sont graves. Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser aller comme ça, sans garantie autre que votre vie.

Je vis Chie tirer quelque chose de sa poche et l'exposer aux regards. Dans la paume de sa main, aussi grosse que le poing, la pierre d'améthyste brillait doucement.

- Avec cette pierre, vous ne devriez plus avoir trop de mal à retrouver Sa Majesté. Nao ira avec vous, ainsi elle pourra être lavée des soupçons qui pèsent sur elle.

- Mais Sa Majesté peut être au bout du monde en ce moment ! s'exclama un juge.

- Dans ce cas, ça prendra le temps qu'il faut pour un tour du monde.

J'observai, sans vraiment comprendre et impuissante, Chie qui négociait mon avenir. Je connaissais ce droit, je savais en quoi consistait le droit de substitution. Chie prenait ma place. Ma place et toutes les sanctions qui auraient du m'être réservées. Et si j'avais suivi toute la conversation, elle ne serait acquittée que si j'allais chercher la reine avec l'équipe qui devait partir la sauver. Et un tour du monde, ça faisait combien ?

- Ca nous fait donc un an, avait terminé Natsuki, songeuse. Un an à passer avec mes hommes et moi-même.

J'avalai de travers. Chie avait voulu me sauver la vie. Elle venait de me condamner à parcourir le monde, à la recherche d'un dragon, avec mon juge. La capitaine de la garde personnelle de la reine. Si elle ne décidait pas de mettre personnellement ses menaces à exécution entre-temps…


	6. Départ, avec quelques bosses

**Deux mots : Je sais, ça fait longtemps. Trop même et je crains que de nombreuses personnes ont abandonné la lecture de cette fic. Mais elle continue quand même. Lentement mais sûrement. **

* * *

D'accord, je m'étais infiltrée dans le château royal… D'accord, j'avais dérobé de l'argenterie et autres babioles. D'accord, j'avais insulté la reine fraîchement couronnée, le capitaine de sa garde personnelle et par là même, la plupart des soldats du pays !

Mais de là à me faire escorter par cinq lanciers juste pour me rendre à la salle d'armes ! J'étais une voleuse, pas une criminelle. Voleur, on l'est par nécessité, parce qu'on a pas le choix. Alors que criminel, on choisissait de le devenir.

On avait guéri ma jambe. Enfin… Guéri. Yamada y avait appliqué un onguent de sa fabrication. Me faire soigner par mon tortionnaire était une idée qui avait eu du mal à se tailler un chemin dans le dédale de mon esprit. Mais la mixture m'avait fait tellement de bien que je n'avais pas cherché plus loin.

Et vu que je devais accompagner le groupe de sauvetage, je n'avais pas intérêt à les ralentir. Bien au contraire, plus vite ce serait fini, plus vite je retournerais dans la basse-ville. Mais en attendant, il me fallait un équipement adapté.

Un des cinq gardes tenait la torche derrière nous tandis que l'on s'enfonçait dans les sous-sols du château. A la place des colonnes de marbre et des décorations finement travaillées que j'avais pu contempler la semaine précédente lors de mon intrusion, les murs que nous longions étaient en pierre de taille.

On ouvrit une porte et notre porteur de torche alla allumer celles fixées aux murs. Au fur et à mesure que la lumière prenait le pas sur la pénombre, je voyais apparaître des lames en tous genres. Du simple poignard fiable et discret à la lourde épée à deux mains, en passant par la hache de combat. Je distinguais des fléaux accrochés sur un mur. Les personnes sachant manier de telles armes devaient être trois fois plus larges et au moins quatre fois plus grandes que moi.

- Choisis ! m'ordonna l'un des gardes. Mais pas de bêtises, on t'a à l'œil.

Je me dirigeais vers les armes courtes, plus faciles à manier car plus légères. Je tirais une dague de son fourreau et passais mon pouce sur le fil de la lame pour en éprouver le tranchant. Je la reposais, peu satisfaite, et en avisai une autre.

La lame était courbée. Je n'en avais jamais vu de telle.

- C'est un défaut ou c'est normal ? demandai-je.

- C'est normal. Avec cette forme, elle n'accroche pas lorsque tu as une main ou une gorge à couper.

Je la pris en main, testant l'équilibre. Le tranchant me parut satisfaisant. Je jouais à l'attraper à revers rapidement, histoire de voir si ma main s'y habituerait bien. Je la passai à ma taille.

Je sortis de la salle d'armes avec la dague courbe, une autre à la lame droite comme celles dont j'avais l'habitude de manier, un grappin à quatre branches et quelques explosifs légers qui seraient gardés par quelqu'un d'autre lors du voyage.

Avec des armes sur moi, je me sentais un peu moins vulnérable, moins nue pour être franche. Mais ma joie fut de courte durée, à peine avais-je fais deux pas vers l'escalier qu'un des garde m'arrêtait et me tendait la main. Je lui donnais mes armes en soupirant.

- T'inquiète pas fillette. Si le voyage est aussi périlleux que le capitaine le laisse croire, tu pourras utiliser tout ce barda autant que tu le souhaites.

- Quoique... Si c'est l'cap'tain qui t'accompagne, tu risques rien, rajouta un autre. Tu ferais mieux de laisser tout ça ici et d'y aller les mains dans les poches.

Si eux avaient confiance en Natsuki, c'était tout de même loin d'être mon cas. Ils m'escortèrent jusqu'à la sortie, puis nous passâmes à l'arrière du bâtiment, là où se trouvait la cour d'entraînement. Natsuki y était, tenant les rênes d'un cheval immense. Et laid. Une bête grise à la tête énorme.

° Détend-toi ''cheveux de feu''. Les plus beaux sont les plus stupides. Mais une monture comme celle de ma maîtresse est maligne.

Je repoussai le bref contact mental de Duran. Je ne voulais personne dans ma tête. Et encore moins un loup. Natsuki interpella mon escorte et nous la rejoignîmes.

- Viens, me fit-elle simplement en tendant les rênes de son cheval à un des gardes.

Elle me conduisit aux écuries. Les chevaux s'agitèrent un instant en me voyant. Peut-être le rouge de mes cheveux pensais-je alors.

- Sais-tu monter ? me demanda Natsuki.

- Non.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Tu devras apprendre sur le tas alors, marmonna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers les derniers box.

Elle entra dans l'avant-dernier. Un cheval à côté duquel je devais vraiment passer pour petite, à la robe beige et aux yeux d'un noir profond s'y trouvait, me dévisageant avec un air que je lui trouvais presque humain.

- Viens te faire reconnaître ou il ne t'acceptera jamais, déclara Natsuki. Tu n'as qu'à tendre la main en avant.

Je m'exécutais, curieuse et à la fois un peu inquiète. Est-ce qu'il n'allait pas me mordre ? Il se contenta juste de renifler mes doigts et détourna la tête. Natsuki m'indiqua comment le seller, me précisant bien que je devrais dès maintenant le faire seule. Elle m'aida à le monter dans la cour extérieure. Et même si le fait de me retrouver aussi haut perché me semblait étrange, je ne tardais pas à trouver la sensation grisante.

Je reçus encore quelques indicatives et consignes, les écoutant d'une oreille distraite. J'étais focalisée sur la masse chaude entre mes jambes. Je sentais chaque battement de cœur, chaque inspiration de ma monture. J'eus l'impression que la mouche qui taquinait son oreille se trouvait près de la mienne et je ressentis une profonde indifférence pour l'insecte. Au lieu de l'agacement. Les paroles de Natsuki ne me parvenait plus. Sa gifle par contre, ne me rata pas.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais bon sang ? hurlais-je.

Elle se tenait campée près de mon genou, la main encore levée. Le cheval n'avait pas bronché.

- Ne refais jamais une chose pareille !

Ce fut sa seule réponse. Elle tira brutalement sur le mors et le cheval fut bien obligé de la suivre.

° C'était vraiment stupide de ta part...

- Ecrase tu veux !

Natsuki tourna à peine la tête.

- Ca ne sert à rien de répondre par la parole à une pensée, commenta-t-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus logique du monde.

Je fulminais et sentais venir le mal de crâne.

Nous émergeâmes à l'avant du bâtiment. Trois personnes semblaient nous attendre.

- Quoi ? Seulement trois ? m'exclamais-je.

- C'est une mission de sauvetage qui doit rester discrète, pas une invasion.

- Mais c'est un dragon qu'on cherche !

Natsuki pila brusquement et fit volte-face, plantant son regard dans le mien.

- Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, c'est moi qui suis à la tête de cette expédition. Et dis-toi bien que sans l'intervention de Miss Hallard, tu serais en train de te balancer au bout d'une corde.

Sur ce, elle alla rejoindre les autres. Le groupe était composé de deux hommes et d'une jeune femme. Cette dernière avait de longs cheveux roux et se tenait nonchalamment sur l'encolure de sa monture, insouciante et ne me prêta pas un seul regard. Ce ne fut pas le cas des deux hommes. Ils formaient une drôle de paire. Chacun étant physiquement l'opposé de l'autre. Un brun, à la peau mate et aux yeux vert olive, une cicatrice barrant sa joue. Le deuxième était blond aux yeux bruns. Il étouffa un bâillement avant de suivre leur capitaine des yeux.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé. Natsuki monta souplement sur son cheval et la mit au pas. Les autres suivirent sans un mot. J'avais la désagréable impression d'être escortée. Natsuki en tête de notre étrange cortège, le blond en second, moi en troisième, la rousse et le brun suivaient. Ils étaient tous autour de moi et pourtant, j'avais le sentiment que quelqu'un manquait.

° C'est gentil de te soucier de moi ''cheveux de feu'', mais je sais me débrouiller seul.

Duran déboula brusquement sur la piste sans que les chevaux ne bronchent. Il repartit immédiatement en sens inverse. Je le suivis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à nouveau dans les fourrées.

La première journée, le voyage ne fut pas palpitant. Traverser la ville prit tout juste deux heures. Notre première étape consistait à traverser la forêt de Fuuka. Ce qui nous prendrait environ trois jours. Le panorama n'avait rien de grandiose. Des arbres, des arbres et encore des arbres. La rousse, Midori, somnolait sur son cheval. Le brun prénommé Takeda était constamment aux aguets et nerveux, tournant la tête à droite et à gauche, tressaillant au moindre bruissement, tant et si bien que Natsuki le rappela à l'ordre. Il en rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

Le blond, Tate Yuuichi, s'était mis à ma hauteur lorsqu'il avait remarqué que je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire des rênes qui étaient censés me permettre de diriger ma monture. Ce fut également le seul à se préoccuper de moi.

- Si ta jambe te fait trop mal, tu peux essayer de monter en amazone.

J'ai essayé, et franchement, ma jambe en fut tout de suite soulagée. Une fois le frottement de la selle sur ma brûlure disparu, chevaucher était beaucoup plus confortable. Midori avait regardé la scène avec un œil amusé.

Nous fîmes halte dans une clairière et j'eus pour mission de m'occuper des bêtes avec Tate tandis que Midori allait chercher du bois, que Takeda nous chassait de quoi manger et que Natsuki vérifiait notre itinéraire. Au vu du temps doux et clément, elle n'avait pas juger utile de sortir les tentes. En bouchonnant les bêtes, Tate me conseilla quelques étirements à faire ce soir. Toute une journée à cheval promettait beaucoup de courbatures pour les débutants apparemment. Sa recommandation me passa au-dessus de la tête. Une fois ma tâche terminée, je comptais bien me trouver un coin tranquille où roupiller un instant en attendant le repas.

C'était sans compter sur Natsuki. Une fois sa carte repliée, elle m'appela. Je remarquais qu'elle avait sa rapière à la main. Je m'arrêtais à une distance respectable, histoire de voir arriver la lame avant qu'elle ne m'empale. Ce ne fut pas la rapière que je vis fondre sur moi. Mais deux dagues que venait de me lancer Natsuki. Celles que j'avais choisies le matin même. J'en attrapai une par la garde au vol et laissait la seconde se ficher à mes pieds. Devant moi, Natsuki avait adopté une posture défensive.

Alors comme ça, elle voulait un combat ? Mes dagues n'étaient pas forcément les armes les plus appropriées face à la portée de la rapière mais je comptais lui montrer qu'on ne m'avait pas aussi facilement. Et puis, c'était une bonne occasion de m'essayer à la lame courbe. Faire une estafilade ou deux sur la face de cette chienne était une idée plaisante.

Je ramassai la lame à mes pieds et assurais ma prise à chaque main. Au vu de sa position, c'était à moi de donner l'assaut. Je m'élançai en avant, lame pointée droit vers sa gorge et feintais. En l'espace d'une seconde je m'accroupis et fauchais ses jambes. Trop tard. Elle avait bondi sur le côté et faisait faire des moulinets à sa lame.

- Trop lente... avait-elle murmuré.

A peine relevée, je tranchais l'air au niveau de sa poitrine... et me faisait frapper du plat de la lame. Je reculai de quelques pas, bien consciente que ma jambe blessée commençait à me faire défaut. Je devais absolument en terminer au plus vite. Ce fut Natsuki qui lança l'assaut cette fois, un coup d'estoc que j'esquivais facilement, juste avant de voir la pointe de la lame à quinze centimètres seulement de mon visage. Je plongeais au sol, attrapai ses jambes et la plaquais brutalement au sol. Le duel continua, mais au sol et à mains nues. Etant une habituée des bagarres de rue, j'avais un net avantage au niveau de la technique, mais Natsuki était bien plus forte que moi.

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus vaguement les silhouettes des trois autres membres de l'expédition. Je n'avais pas le temps de m'attarder sur eux, Natsuki s'était déjà relevé et j'eus à peine le temps d'en faire de même. Je ne pu même pas me tenir droite que le capitaine me bousculait d'un coup d'épaule et m'envoyer de nouveau rouler au sol. Je me retrouvais donc les bras écartés, tenus par les genoux de Natsuki qui tenait un stylet tout juste sorti de sa botte sous ma gorge.

Quand est-ce qu'elle...

- C'est... c'est de la triche ! hurlais-je en me débattant vainement.

- Comment ? C'est une voleuse de la ville basse qui me dit ça ?

Je continuais à vociférer et à traiter Natsuki de tous les noms sans qu'elle ne bronche. Jusqu'à ce que la douleur à ma jambe ne me fasse taire.

- C'est bon, tu es calmée ?

Je lui crachai au visage. Elle me gifla et me relâcha. Elle s'adressa à Midori.

- Tu la prendras en charge à partir de demain. C'est un petit démon au combat, mais on peut sûrement en tirer quelque chose. Je veux que ce soit toi qui gardes ses armes dès maintenant.

- Bien capitaine, répondit l'intéressée.

Je ne parvins pas à me relever immédiatement. Ma jambe me faisait subir le martyr. Ce fut Tate, visiblement inquiet que je reste au sol aussi longtemps, qui vint m'aider à me redresser. J'avais beau ne pas vouloir de l'aide d'un crétin pareil, je devais avouer que j'en avais terriblement besoin. J'aurais été incapable de faire un pas sans être soutenue. Une fois assise seule dans un coin où les autres pouvaient quand même me voir, je tartinais généreusement ma brûlure avec l'onguent de Yamada. La douleur s'envola presque aussitôt.

° Une défaite cuisante apparemment.

- La ferme !

Duran n'était pas visible. Et franchement, je n'en avais rien à faire. Je décidai de somnoler. Dans mon état, tenter de s'enfuir aurait été du suicide. Autant profiter de mon temps libre et récupérer de ma plaie. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, un bon feu flambait au centre de la petite clairière et une odeur qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce que j'avais connu jusque là s'insinua jusqu'à mes narines.

- Owéé ! appela Midori en agitant les bras. Si tu restes là-bas, y'en aura plus pour toi !

Je détournais vivement la tête. Mais comment avait fait Chie pour me mettre dans une situation pareille ? Je n'avais aucune envie d'avoir à faire avec des gens pareils. Au service de Sa Majesté... Cinq ans de partenariat et voilà de quelle façon j'étais remerciée. Je pris soudainement conscience d'une chose. J'avais passé cinq ans de ma vie aux côtés d'une noble ! Ceux à cause de qui je vivais dans la basse ville, là où étaient reclus les soi-disant ''déchets'' de la société. Je m'en voulais également de ne pas m'en être rendue compte plus tôt. Je maudis intérieurement Chie. Mon estomac me ramena à quelque chose de plus tangible. J'avais faim et beaucoup.

Même si je ne voulais aucun contact avec les gens de l'espèce de Natsuki, j'allais devoir m'y faire. Du moins jusqu'à ce que je trouve le moyen d'échapper à leur surveillance. Je les rejoins donc en tentant de dissimuler la douleur qui me labourait la jambe. Takeda me tendit une écuelle de fer blanc remplie à ras bord d'un ragoût au fumet plus qu'agréable. A ma gauche, Midori et Tate se partageaient une outre qui, à l'odeur, devait être pleine de vin. Voire à demi pleine vu leur état. Takeda mangeait en s'immisçant parfois dans leur conversation et en lançant de temps à autre un regard en coin à Natsuki. En face de moi, la jeune femme mangeait en silence, jetant parfois un os par dessus son épaule. Au bruit de mastication qui suivait, j'en déduisis que Duran devait être dans les parages.

Un loup. Tu parles. Juste bon à ronger les os dont sa maîtresse ne veut pas.

° Tempère tes pensées. Les os qu'elles me lancent me servent de cure-dent. Je chasse mon repas moi-même.

Comme pour me démontrer ses propos, il s'avança à la lueur du feu, son gibier dans la gueule.

- Tiens ? fit Midori près de moi. C'est rare que sieur Lupin se joigne à nous pour le dîner. C'est un honneur que vous nous faites, continua-t-elle en s'inclinant gauchement.

Duran la salua de même, dans une attitude que je n'aurais jamais imaginé chez un animal. Par contre, il me lança un regard assassin. Il se coucha près de Takeda qui ne broncha pas. Tout le monde semblait habitué à sa présence, sauf moi qu'il rendait vaguement nerveuse. Je n'avais décidément rien à faire avec ces gens-là.

La nuit fut longue. Je n'avais pas fermé l'œil une seule fois. Dans la basse ville, les souterrains grouillaient constamment de marchands ambulants, mendiants et voleurs en tous genres. Ici, au milieu des bois, le silence seulement brisé par le vent et les bruits de petits animaux me semblait bien plus menaçant. Takeda avait le premier tour de garde. Adossé à un arbre et occupé à sculpter un morceau de bois. Son regard croisa le mien et je vis clairement qu'il se méfiait de moi. Ca ne m'aida pas à m'endormir.

Le lendemain fut, à peu de choses près, la même chose. Excepté que Tate chevauchait près de moi et me donnait constamment des conseils par rapport à ma tenue sur un cheval. Il me conseilla de donner un nom au mien. Apparemment Natsuki n'apprécia pas la suggestion car elle nous foudroya du regard et même Tate s'excusa de sa proposition. Il fut plus réservé le reste de la journée.

La soirée se déroula de la même manière que la veille. Sauf que ce fut Midori qui me passa mes dagues et m'apprit à en faire quelque chose de correct, pas juste les gestes erratiques appris dans la rue. ''Une danse de singe'' comme elle disait. Mais ma danse de singe l'étonna une ou deux fois. Elle me fit travailler jusqu'à ce que je tombe à genoux d'épuisement. Elle avait rangé son sabre et calmement déclaré que c'était l'heure du repas. Elle m'avait laissé dans la poussière, cogitant sur comment elle pouvait simplement penser au repas alors que j'étais complètement épuisée.

Mais grâce à ça, je pu m'endormir sans difficultés une fois la nuit venue.


	7. Le mur et le sang

Nous sortîmes de la forêt de Fuuka le lendemain au soir. Natsuki poussa la chevauchée jusqu'au village le plus proche. En fait de village, c'était plutôt une petite ville. A cette heure là, il n'y avait plus grand monde mais les rares badauds s'écartaient de notre passage. Quelque part, un sentiment de supériorité me monta à la tête. Duran avançait au pas des chevaux, se faisant passer pour un simple chien. Un peu gros tout de même. Mais lorsque nous mîmes pied à terre, il dissuadait bon nombre de pickpockets.

Midori ne m'entraîna pas ce soir-là, par manque de place mais surtout par la possibilité de pouvoir se faire offrir quelques chopes à l'auberge. Il fallait avouer qu'elle avait une descente fulgurante et semblait même plus lucide avec plusieurs verres dans le nez. Natsuki passa la majeure partie de la soirée dans la chambre que nous partagions, pour soi-disant étudier la carte de notre itinéraire. Takeda devait l'aider. Tate s'était vu assigner la tâche de devoir me surveiller. Chose qui ne semblait pas le perturber.

- Tu aimerais aller quelque part en particulier ? me demanda-t-il.

J'avais considéré sa proposition avec sérieux. Et s'il n'y avait pas eu cette cordelette reliée à nos deux poignets, ça aurait été une occasion en or de s'échapper. Il m'amena flâner en ville. Voir une cité à l'air libre la nuit n'avait rien à voir avec la ville basse. Il n'y avait pas la lueur rouge et agressive des torches à chaque coin de rue. Juste les étoiles blafardes. L'atmosphère n'empestait pas l'eau croupie. Et même une fois arrivés sur la place, les corps endormis des clochards ne s'empilaient pas par manque de place.

- Ca doit te changer, avait déclaré Tate.

Son air compatissant m'avait fait détourner les yeux.

- Ecoute, si on doit vraiment passer toute une année ensemble, ce serait bien que tu essaies de t'intégrer un peu plus au groupe.

Je fis brusquement volte-face et reculai de plusieurs pas, me meurtrissant le poignet au passage à trop tirer sur la cordelette.

- Non mais tu t'entends ? T'as bien vu dans quel état cette folle a mis ma jambe, et tu veux que je fasse ami-ami avec ses potes en plus ?

- Pas spécialement ami-ami. Mais on pourrait simplement être... comment dire ? Partenaires.

Partenaire... Chie l'avait bien été.

- Je refuse. On retrouve ce Dragon, je suis déclarée innocente et je rentre chez moi. C'est bien clair ?

Il leva les mains.

- Excuse moi. Je pensais juste que ce serait plus agréable pour tout le monde.

''Pour tout le monde sauf moi !'' allais-je répliquer.

Mais je tins ma langue. J'avais besoin de me défouler maintenant. Avec Tate à mes basques, il serait impossible de voler quelques bourses. Les étals étaient fermés pour la nuit, les marchandises rangées. Rien à faire. Les rues désertes me mettaient mal à l'aise. Tate du le sentir car il tenta à nouveau d'engager la conversation.

- C'est comment la ville basse ?

- Bondé... et vivant.

- Vivant ?

Parler de chez moi me fit du bien. Je lui racontai les aventures des petits voleurs comme moi, les marchands ambulants qui rivalisaient de prouesses vocales pour attirer les rares clients. Les gamins qui, pour s'occuper, chassaient des rats gros comme mon avant-bras, les légendes de fantômes et de monstres des égouts qui rôdaient soi-disant à la périphérie de la ville. Dans les souterrains sombres. La lumière des torches ne parvenaient pas jusqu'à ces souterrains, de telle façon qu'ils étaient constamment plongés dans le noir. Mais si on s'asseyait à la lisière de la lumière, qu'on se taisait et qu'on écoutait, on pouvait entendre des choses. Comme des bêtes.

- Et Chie alors ?

Les tours de passe-passe de ma partenaire lui firent ouvrir des yeux étonnés. Apparemment, le fait qu'une noble ait choisi de vivre dans la rue, et surtout dans la ville basse, était une chose complètement impossible jusqu'à ce que je le lui raconte dans les détails. Chie avait à nouveau réussi à faire en sorte que l'on parle d'elle. En effet, ma partenaire était forte dans son domaine.

La soirée passa sans traîner, à ma grande surprise. Et lorsque nous revînmes à l'auberge, il ne restait plus que quelques personnes, dont Midori affalée sur le comptoir. Takeda l'avait rejointe. Il semblait encore sobre. Il fit signe à Tate de venir l'aider à soulever Midori. Dans cet état, la jeune femme était tout simplement incapable de se rendre jusqu'à la chambre sans problème. Les deux garçons la soutinrent et je suivis.

Il avait été décidé qu'hommes et femmes feraient chambre à part. Je me retrouvais donc avec Natsuki et Midori. Des tours de garde avait été mis en place sans que j'y participe. De une, pour éviter vols et autres mauvaises surprises et de deux, pour éviter accessoirement que je m'échappe. Duran dormait devant la fenêtre de notre chambre pour plus de précautions.

Natsuki ne broncha pas lorsque nous entrâmes dans la chambre et que les garçons jetèrent Midori sur le lit le plus proche. Ils allaient sortir, moi sur leurs talons quand Natsuki appela.

- Tate, détache la. Tu peux aller te reposer. Takeda prend la garde.

Le blond s'inclina légèrement et détacha la cordelette de mon poignet. Il se retira ensuite dans sa chambre, voisine à la notre. Je me dirigeais vers l'un des trois lits avec la ferme intention de dormir. Mais un paquet de vêtements roulés en boule me tomba dans les bras. Natsuki portait la même chose.

- Suis-moi.

Je lui emboîtais alors le pas. A la fois curieuse de savoir là où elle m'amenait et frustrée de ne pas pouvoir profiter tranquillement d'une nuit de sommeil dans un bon lit. Nous montâmes à l'étage, traversâmes le couloir et Natsuki poussa une porte. Une bouffée de chaleur me monta au visage. La température avait subitement monté de quelques degrés. Cause en était les ruisseaux d'eau chaude qui parcouraient toute la salle. Une autre salle au fond possédait un bassin. Une odeur étrange me fit retrousser les narines.

- C'est du soufre, commenta Natsuki. Il y a une source chaude dans le coin, c'est pour ça que le gérant peut se permettre d'offrir le bain.

- Le bain ?

- Bien sûr. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que je te faisais visiter les lieux non ?

Je tournais déjà les talons pour retourner à la chambre.

- Hey ! lança Natsuki en m'agrippant le bras. Ca ne risque pas de te tuer. Je t'assure même que ça te fera que du bien.

- Donne moi une seule raison valable pour que je me lave. Avec toi en plus !

- Ta jambe.

- Quoi ma jambe ?

- Te laver évitera tout risque d'infection. Ce serait bête de te la couper alors que tu aurais pu éviter ça juste en te lavant, n'est-ce pas ?

L'argument fit mouche. Je tenais trop à ma jambe pour faire la forte tête. Nous nous déshabillâmes en silence. Nous étions seules, l'heure tardive devait l'expliquer. Il fallut qu'elle m'apprenne à utiliser les robinets d'eau chaude correctement. Dans la ville basse, la toilette consistait vaguement à se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage. Et encore, pas trop souvent car on ignorait ce qui avait traîné dans l'eau auparavant. Natsuki me força à me laver les cheveux deux fois et à me frictionner le corps jusqu'à ce que l'eau à mes pieds soit claire. Une fois propre et séchée, j'enfilais les vêtements que Natsuki m'avait lancé dans la chambre. Un pantalon ample et une chemise, tous les deux gris. J'eus également la surprise de voir mes mains constellées de petites cicatrices. Autant de petites marques qui, sans la crasse et la poussière, témoignaient de mes premiers essais au couteau et autres mésaventures.

Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à Natsuki, histoire de voir si elle aussi portait des marques similaires. Elle était en train de s'habiller. Mais avant qu'elle n'enfile sa chemise, je pu voir une bonne demi douzaine de cicatrices de toutes sortes, ne serait-ce que sur son dos et son flanc. Elle du intercepter mon regard car elle rougit violemment.

"Pudique ?" pensais-je tout en cherchant un moyen de me servir de cette information dans un futur plus ou moins proche.

- Je peux remercier Midori pour la plupart de ces cicatrices. Tache de faire en sorte qu'elle ne t'en fasse pas quelques unes à toi aussi, me fit-elle avant de quitter la salle de bain, nos vêtements sales dans les bras.

Je m'élançais à sa poursuite.

- Hey ! Hey, mes fringues !

Mais elle était vraiment sans gêne cette femme. J'allais lui montrer moi, chevalier ou pas.

Je m'élançais en avant, bien décidée à récupérer mes affaires, même si c'était des vêtements de passe offerts par le château. Elle esquiva au dernier moment et je retombai lourdement au sol. Natsuki me passa devant comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Ils seront propres et secs demain matin. Ramène-toi maintenant, j'aimerais dormir un peu cette nuit.

Je frappai le mur d'un poing rageur. Si seulement je n'étais pas coincée avec elle pour toute une année, si seulement mon innocence ne dépendait pas de cette expédition suicide... Je la suivis jusqu'à la chambre et me mettais au lit sans plus un regard pur personne. Ni à Takeda qui se tenait devant les chambres droit comme un piquet, ni à Midori qui ronflait déjà et marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles dans son sommeil.

Ca ne faisait que quatre jours et je saturais déjà. Mais pourquoi cet imbécile de dragon avait décidé de kidnapper la nouvelle reine le soir où, précisément, je comptais faire main basse sur quelques bijoux ? Mon aversion pour ces créatures ne s'en trouvait qu'aggravée. Et il n'y avait aucun indice pour savoir dans quelle direction il était parti. Comme ils avaient dit au procès, ils pouvaient être au bout du monde...

Mais justement, comment Natsuki faisait pour se diriger sans aucun indice pour localiser Shizuru ? Pas à l'aveuglette tout de même ! Depuis quatre jours, elle semblait pourtant parfaitement savoir où elle allait.

Je lui posais la question le lendemain matin, tandis que nous chevauchions depuis une heure ou deux à peine. Au vu du regard suspicieux qu'elle me lança, j'en déduisis qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'en parler. Elle leva finalement les yeux au ciel et tira une bourse de cuir accrochée à sa ceinture. Lorsqu'elle en délia les liens, j'eu la surprise d'en reconnaître le contenu.

- C'est l'améthyste, déclarai-je.

- Tout à fait. Et tu es priée de ne pas t'approcher de cette pierre à présent, répondit Natsuki en rangeant le joyau.

Son expression indiquait clairement que la discussion était close. Seulement, je ne savais toujours pas quel pouvait être le rapport entre Shizuru et ce caillou. Et impossible de demander aux autres membres de l'expédition. Midori dormait sur l'encolure de son cheval, dans une position telle que je me demande encore si elle était humainement possible. Quant à Tate et Takeda, l'un semblait absorbé par la fouille active d'une de ses sacoches tandis que l'autre était trop tendu pour lui poser la moindre question. Je craignais trop un mauvais réflexe qui me ferait tomber la tête des épaules.

Toute la journée, je me demandais ce que pouvais bien faire la pierre d'améthyste dans toute cette histoire. Pour moi, c'était une pierre précieuse comme une autre, susceptible de rapporter quelques pièces d'or. Pour Chie il s'était s'agit de son paiement contre ma pseudo libération. Mais pour Natsuki, elle revêtait une importance capitale apparemment. Et grâce à cela, il me suffirait de subtiliser la pierre pour en faire un moyen de pression.

Ne me restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de récupérer cette bourse.

Ma nuit fut agitée. Rêves et cauchemars en tous genres se succédaient sans logique. Je me réveillais en sueur, empêtrée dans ma couverture. La séance d'entraînement avec Midori ne m'avait pas suffisamment épuisée pour que ma nuit soit calme. Le tour de garde était assuré par Tate à ce moment de la nuit. Il me jeta un regard interrogateur auquel je répondis par un grognement avant de me retourner sur ma couverture et de retrouver un sommeil approximatif.

Le fait que l'on dorme à la belle étoile près d'une prairie ne me rassurait pas. Ca devait grouiller de serpents là-dedans. Et ils me poursuivaient sans relâche dans mon sommeil, faisant près de quinze fois leur taille d'origine. Certains d'eux avaient des ailes, d'autres des crocs aussi longs que mon bras. Le souffle de feu de l'un d'eux me balaya sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Et j'avais la désagréable impression d'avoir vu jouer ça quelque part...

L'haleine fétide d'un monstre m'arriva à pleine bouche. Je tentais de m'échapper, mais rien à faire. Les miasmes emplissaient mes poumons, j'étouffais, j'allais...

° T'as pas bientôt fini ?

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Me retrouvant nez à gueule avec Duran. Gueule que je repoussais vivement pour récupérer un peu d'air frais.

- Bon sang ! Tu pues la charogne !

° La ferme. Suis-moi plutôt.

Sortir de sous ma couverture pour aller me geler dans la prairie en pleine nuit ? Non merci.

Je me recroquevillais un peu plus sous la couverture de laine avec un grognement, lui signifiant bien mon manque de coopération. C'était sans compter les crocs du loup sur ma botte. Il m'agrippa par celle-ci et me fit passer sous la couverture. Il me traîna de cette façon sur plusieurs mètres avant de stopper, sans lâcher ma botte.

° Dois-je continuer à te traîner comme un louveteau capricieux ? Ou bien vas-tu te rappeler que tu as des pattes toi aussi ?

- C'est bon ! Ca suffit ! lui lançais-je tandis que mon coup de pied se perdait dans le vide.

° Moins fort. Les autres dorment.

- Les autres ? Et le tour de garde alors ?

° C'est moi qui l'assure. Lève-toi.

Je m'exécutais, essuyais vaguement la poussière qui maculait mes vêtements et lui emboîtai le pas dans la pénombre. Il ne m'amena pas très loin, mais les autres étaient hors de vue. Je trébuchai de temps à autre sur une pierre ou dans un creux du sol. Duran quant à lui, semblait parfaitement à l'aise.

J'entendais le gargouillis d'un petit cours d'eau. Un ruisseau certainement. Nous n'étions pas encore arrivés dans la région des torrents de Windbloom. Je ne vis que la silhouette du loup qui s'assit à quelques mètres devant moi. Je l'imitai, peu rassurée de savoir que c'était Midori qui gardait mes armes.

° Tu rêvais tout à l'heure. Et tu avais peur.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

° Ca me fait que j'ai vu ton rêve ! Et si tu pouvais les garder pour toi, ça m'arrangerait bien !

Il retroussa ses babines, dévoilant des crocs brillants comme l'ivoire.

- T'as rien à foutre dans mes rêves ! répliquai-je du tac au tac. Occupe-toi des tiens.

Sur ces mots je décidai de me relever et de retourner me coucher. Duran bondit et me plaqua au sol. Les deux pattes avant bien appuyées sur mes épaules et les crocs à quelques centimètres de mon nez.

° Je n'ai rien à faire de tes rêves, moi ! Ce ne sera peut-être pas le cas de tout le monde si tu continues à balancer tes pensées et tes émotions à tout-va.

- Et bien tant pis. Qu'ils se ramènent, je les dessouderais proprement.

° Jusqu'au jour où ce ne sera pas un écureuil ou un humain qui répondra à ton appel.

- Co... Comment ça ?

Il commençait à m'inquiéter.

° On est à la poursuite d'un Dragon, fillette ! Le jour où un des ces reptiles te tombera dessus, tu feras moins la maline.

Oh non ! Pas encore un Dragon ! Surtout pas une de ces créatures qui m'emporte à mon tour. Rien que l'idée d'avoir un contact quelconque avec les écailles froides d'un de ces monstres me donnait la nausée.

° Je te propose une formation, reprit Duran en faisant basculer une partie de son poids.

- Quelle formation ?

° En trois étapes. D'abord, te créer un bouclier afin que tu gardes tes pensées et tes rêves pour toi. On verra plus tard pour le reste.

Il se retira complètement de sur mon torse et s'assit calmement. Ses yeux luisaient d'une drôle de couleur phosphorescente. En temps normal, j'aurais refusé. Mais la simple évocation des Dragons avait suffit à me convaincre et le souvenir de celui qui avait enlevé Shizuru était encore trop présent dans mon esprit pour que j'en fasse abstraction.

- On fait un essai ce soir, déclarai-je prudemment. Si ça ne donne rien, on arrête tout et tu me laisses dormir.

° Rectification ''Cheveux de feu''. On arrêtera lorsque ce sera toi qui me laisseras dormir en paix.

Etrangement, j'eus l'impression qu'il souriait en disant ces mots.

L'exercice qu'il me fit pratiquer ne fut pas bien difficile. Malgré ma réticence face au ridicule de la chose, je fus bien obligée d'admettre qu'après ma réussite, je me sentais mieux. Je n'en fis pas part à Durant, bien sûr. Je n'allais pas remercier un loup de m'avoir appris un tour de passe-passe mental. Aussi m'étais-je contentée d'un :

- Ouais pas mal... Dommage que je ne puisses pas faire la même chose avec vous tous.

Le principe était simple : imaginer un mur entre moi et le reste du monde afin d'isoler mes pensées. J'y avais mis quelques minutes et pas mal d'efforts avant que le léger bourdonnement qui m'avait toujours accompagnée cesse dans mon esprit. Le monde me sembla tout à coup vide et silencieux. C'en était presque inquiétant.

° Tu t'y habitueras. Et puis, c'est plus agréable que le rugissement d'un lézard géant. N'est-ce pas ?

Le cri métallique du monstre m'assaillit les oreilles avant de disparaître petit à petit.

° Il suffit que tu penses constamment à cette barrière dans les prochains jours. Tu verras qu'à la longue, on n'y fait plus attention.

Il était parti en trottinant après ces mots, me laissant seule dans la nuit.

Le lendemain, je ne pensais à rien d'autre que ce mur. La chevauchée étant plutôt ennuyeuse, je m'amusais de voir quelles étaient les conséquences d'un abaissement brutal ou plus mesuré de ma barrière. Sans ma protection, le monde semblait plus vif, plus coloré et plus bruyant. Comme si des centaines de petits êtres chuchotaient tout bas près de moi.

Duran me regardait parfois du coin de l'œil. Tout comme Natsuki qui se retournait de temps en temps sur sa selle pour m'observer avec un drôle d'air. Elle jeta un regard interrogateur à Duran qui du lui répondre mentalement car elle cessa son petit manège, même si elle prenait quelques fois l'air agacée.

L'idée que mon petit jeu l'énerve m'encouragea et je multipliais l'abaissement et la montée de mon mur avec la joie d'un enfant qui s'amuse à construire une forteresse de cubes pour mieux la détruire d'un coup de pied l'instant d'après. Seulement voilà, je du aller trop loin. Alors que j'abaissais ma barrière, j'eus la mauvaise surprise de me sentir étouffée, prise à la gorge par un étau d'acier.

° La barrière ! Erige-la ! Vite ! me lança Duran avec un ton paniqué.

Je la montai, la consolidai du mieux que je le pouvais. Une fois mon souffle retrouvé sous le regard curieux de Tate, je cherchai d'où pouvait provenir cet assaut mental. C'est en voyant le regard entendu qu'échangèrent Natsuki et Duran que je compris.

Cependant, je n'abaissai plus mon bouclier durant le reste de la journée.

Nous atteignîmes les falaises de Windbloom en milieu d'après midi. C'était sec et aride. Du moins, au milieu du canyon dans lequel nous passâmes. Entourés de deux parois rocheuses hautes de plusieurs centaines de mètres, je me sentais étrangement vulnérable. Mon instinct de voleuse me soufflait que c'était le genre d'endroit idéal pour une embuscade.

Midori, qui pour une fois se tenait correctement à cheval, eut le mot qui déclencha l'évènement.

- J'm'ennuie, déclara-t-elle.

L'écho répéta les dernières syllabes en leur rajoutant un ton lugubre. Ce furent les ombres qui se découpèrent au somment des à-pics rocheux qui m'alarmèrent. Takeda avait déjà dégainé son épée.

- Midori, fit Natsuki en détachant son arbalète et en y engageant un carreau. Rend ses armes à Nao et tiens toi prête.

La rousse me tendit mes dagues. J'en glissai une à ma botte et empoignait la seconde, celle à la lame droite. Le frisson qui précède les escarmouches courut le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Ma jambe n'était pas tout à fait guérie, mais ne devait pas trop me gêner non plus. Le plus dur serait certainement de combattre à cheval.

° Fais confiance à ta monture. Ce cheval a été spécialement entraîné pour les batailles, tenta de me rassurer Duran.

- Quoi ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de me répondre. La bande de bandits décocha les premières flèches. La position du soleil devait jouer en notre faveur, elles nous évitèrent. Un homme tomba devant les sabots de nos chevaux, un carreau d'arbalète traversant sa poitrine. Natsuki rechargea avant de tirer à nouveau, faisant mouche encore une fois.

Les hommes descendaient à présent le long des corniches, suspendus à des cordes sûrement rattachées à des grappins. Par groupe de deux ou trois sur la même corde, Natsuki faisait preuve d'une précision ahurissante en tranchant les cordes. Et même si seulement quelques fibres étaient touchées, le poids des hommes suffisaient à terminer le travail. Mais recharger une arbalète prenait trop de temps. Une douzaine de brigands avaient réussi à nous encercler.

Midori était descendue de sa monture, ses deux sabres en main. L'épée à deux mains de Takeda fracassa une épaule dans un craquement sonore. Duran faisait des merveilles. Les voleurs, peu habitués à se battre contre une proie à hauteur de leur taille, ne comprirent pas comment toute une portion de leur mollet avait pu disparaître en si peu de temps. Natsuki, toujours à cheval, empala deux hommes du bout de sa rapière.

Quant à moi, dans tout ça, je restais sur la défensive. Me battre à cheval me semblait tout simplement impensable, mais avec ma jambe, j'aurais été encore plus vulnérable au sol.

° Derrière toi ! clama Duran dans mon esprit.

Je n'eus aucun besoin de réagir. Mon cheval le fit à ma place. Il rua violemment, me projetant moi au sol et envoyant mon agresseur valser à plusieurs mètres, les côtes fracassées. Je me relevai rapidement, faisant face à deux hommes imposants aux visages et aux membres couturés de cicatrices. Derrière moi, mon cheval s'était placé de façon à couvrir mes arrières.

L'un des bandits eut un ricanement méprisant, comme si j'étais un bien trop petit gibier pour lui.

- Regarde moi bien dans les yeux, lui dis-je alors, sachant pertinemment que ça suffirait à le déconcentrer.

En effet, il fut surpris par le ton assuré de ma voix et eut deux secondes d'hésitation. Deux secondes de trop et dont je profitais pour frapper son poignet, tranchant tendons et ligaments. Il lâcha le gourdin qui lui servait d'armes et attrapa sa main ensanglantée en gémissant. L'autre par contre, avait l'air un peu plus malin. Le bâton qu'il tenait était terminé par un crochet que je devinais redoutable et terriblement efficace pour fracasser les crânes.

Il s'était reculé de quelques pas et ne me quittai pas du regard. J'effectuais quelques feintes, histoire de voir s'il était possible d'entrer dans sa garde avec une simple dague. Il parait chaque coups.

"Il va être plus compliqué celui-là."

Alors qu'il commençait à comprendre qu'il avait l'avantage, il se figea. Je le vis ouvrir et fermer la bouche comme le ferait un poisson hors de l'eau et s'écrouler. Un carreau d'arbalète entre les omoplates. Celui dont j'avais à demi tranché la main baignait dans une flaque de sang, une grande plaie lui barrant le torse.

Je tournais la tête à droite et à gauche, cherchant un nouvel adversaire.

- C'est fini, me fit Natsuki. Il n'y en a plus. Rend tes dagues à Midori.

Il me fallut un instant pour réussir à décrisper mes doigts de la garde de mon arme. Les autres nettoyaient leurs lames sur des morceaux de tissus, Natsuki récupérait les carreaux encore utilisables et Duran se léchait les babines. L'ambiance était... malsaine. La poussière but rapidement le sang des morts. Jamais je n'en avais vu autant.

- La prochaine fois que tu t'ennuies Midori, déclara Takeda, garde-le pour toi.

- Ok, ok... J'essaierais, répliqua la rousse en ricanant.

- Hey, ça va ? me demanda Tate. T'es toute pâle.

Non, ça n'allait pas. Jamais je n'avais vu autant de sang, jamais je n'avais vu quelqu'un se faire tuer sous mes yeux. Qu'il s'agisse de bandits ne changeait rien à l'affaire. Je n'avais jamais tué. Dans la ville-basse, il me suffisait de salement amocher mon adversaire pour qu'il me laisse en paix. De la même façon que j'avais mutilé le poignet du premier bandit. Pas besoin d'aller jusqu'à la mort.

Je me rendis compte que mes jambes tremblaient. Ce fut la chaleur de mon cheval dans mon dos qui me ramena à un semblant de réalité.

- Ca... Ca va.

Je repris un peu d'assurance.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire de toute façon ? leur crachais-je.

Je remontai en selle et les attendais en tentant de me calmer. La chevauchée reprit comme si rien ne s'était passé. J'essayais de songer un instant à ce qui se serait passé si Natsuki n'avait pas décoché son carreau dans le dos du dernier bandit. Autant ne pas y penser, je ne tenais pas à avoir une dette envers le capitaine de Fuuka. Et je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'imagine la même chose, même s'il s'agissait seulement de pensées vagabondes. Je travaillais alors sur mon bouclier. Ca m'amena une distraction suffisante pour que j'oublie en partie ce qu'il s'était passé dans le canyon.

Lorsque le chemin commença à grimper sérieusement, Tate me conseilla de me pencher légèrement en avant sur ma selle. En fait de chemin, nous longions une corniche assez large pour faire passer un chariot qui serpentait en zig-zag le long de la falaise.

- On va camper ici ? demandais-je après quelques heures de ce parcours.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lever régulièrement les yeux au ciel pour éviter d'être surprise par la flèche d'un bandit. Une autre embuscade ne me disait rien.

- Non, lança Natsuki depuis l'avant de la file. Nous devrions arriver à Windbloom avant la tombée de la nuit.

"Windbloom ? Déjà ?"

- Et la nuit tombe quand ?

La jeune femme leva les yeux.

- Je dirais dans un peu plus de quatre heures.

Takeda ne put pas s'empêcher de rigoler.*

* * *

**Review ?**


	8. Windbloom

Windbloom méritait amplement son surnom de "ville des vents". Le peu que j'en connaissais se vérifiait. Arrivés au sommet, nous avions une vue imprenable sur la cité. Je m'étais dis qu'avec un accès aussi difficile pour y parvenir, cette ville serait plus petite que Fuuka, voire peut-être de la même envergure. Mais devant mes yeux, s'étendait en face de moi une ville qui n'avait rien à envier à Fuuka et qui pouvait même lui apprendre quelques petits trucs dans le domaine de l'extension.

Le plus étonnant était qu'une telle cité ait réussi à se développer en étant entourée de montagnes. Par contre, c'était de là qu'elle tenait son nom. Tous les vents du pays semblaient s'y regrouper pour escalader les falaises et les redescendre à une vitesse folle. Mes cheveux battaient l'air et me fouettaient le visage. Natsuki avait attaché les siens à l'aide d'un lien de cuir. Je regrettais de l'avoir refusé lorsqu'elle avait voulu m'en proposer un. Pour les garçons, ce n'était pas un problème et Midori gardait constamment sa chevelure attachée.

Excepté le vent, jamais je n'avais senti de pareilles sensations. Avec l'impression de me tenir au sommet du monde, le coucher de soleil en face de nous. Le panorama était grandiose. J'étais la reine du monde !

Je pus savourer ce sentiment pendant de longues minutes, le reste du groupe semblant aussi pressé que moi de descendre du promontoire et rejoindre la ville. Natsuki fut la rabat-joie.

On est attendu, ne l'oublions pas.

Midori poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Duran commença la descente en trottinant et nos chevaux lui emboîtèrent le pas. L'obscurité grandissait au fur et à mesure que nous descendions. Vu la configuration des alentours, le jour devait se lever tard et se coucher tôt. Même en plein été.

Je craignais la chute à tout instant. L'angoisse que le sabot de mon cheval dérape m'accompagna longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que le terrain redevienne plat, dans la cuvette au fond de laquelle se nichait Windbloom.

De haut, j'avais pu avoir un vague aperçu de la disposition de la cité. Le château se tenait au centre exact de la ville. Vers les quatre points cardinaux, s'étiraient quatre avenues assez larges pour nous laisser passer tous les six de front tout en laissant de la place pour au moins une charrette. De ces quatre artères partaient les rues puis les ruelles. La ville tapissait la cuvette à la façon d'une toile d'araignée immense. Ou à la façon d'une fleur qui s'épanouit.

Personne ne nous prêta attention. Les étals étaient ouverts et les marchands ne semblaient pas sur le point de les fermer de sitôt. Mes réflexes de voleuse prenaient doucement le dessus. Repérage… Et ça s'arrêterait là. Natsuki ne me laisserait jamais vadrouiller dans les rues et elle aurait bien raison. Ce serait une trop belle occasion de m'échapper. Ce que je ne manquerais pas de lui faire remarquer en lui faussant réellement compagnie.

En attendant, nous nous retrouvions littéralement submergés par la foule. Tate ne me quittait cependant pas d'une semelle. Nous avions adopté une file par deux de front, sans descendre de nos montures pour ne pas nous perdre du regard. Natsuki et Duran avançait en tête de file. Tate ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle et Takeda fermait la petite procession avec Midori. Je remarquais que cette dernière zieutait elle aussi les babioles étalées sur les stands. Mais pas à la façon d'une touriste venue d'un pays voisin. Une conversation s'imposait.

Même si j'avais perdu Natsuki de vue, je n'aurai jamais pu rater le château. C'était un édifice immense et du plus mauvais goût qu'il ne m'ait jamais été donné de voir. Plus voyant, c'était impossible. J'avais entendu dire qu'Airries possédait des machines aériennes capable de faire s'abattre la foudre. Si une de ces machines venait jusqu'ici, une pancarte accrochée au sommet de la tour en métal avec écrit ''TIREZ-MOI DESSUS '' aurait été tout aussi efficace.

Dire qu'on nous attendait là-dedans…

Je devais paraître nerveuse car Tate me dit de me détendre.

- Il faut faire bonne impression devant la reine.

- La reine ? Carrément ?

Il hocha la tête.

Nous passâmes sous une arche immense, parsemée de pierres bleues semi-précieuses. Un tel étalage de richesse me donna la nausée. Le palais de Fuuka me parut néanmoins plus chaleureux d'un coup. La cour de pavés lisses dans laquelle nous laissâmes nos chevaux aux bons soins de palefreniers était immense. Des serviteurs et des gardes en livrée bleue faisaient des allers-retours incessants. J'avais rarement vu autant de monde au même endroit et cela me rendait réellement nerveuse. Comme si n'importe lequel de ces individus pouvait à tout moment me sauter à la gorge. J'aurai tout donné pour avoir une de mes dagues à portée de main.

° Rassure-toi. Ils mordent moins fort que moi, me fit Duran.

- Trop gentil… lui répondis-je en tendant les rênes de mon cheval à un jeune homme.

- Allons-y, déclara Natsuki sans prêter attention à mon échange avec le loup.

Nous la suivîmes. Je grimaçai en passant devant les colonnes de marbres qui soutenaient un plafond décoré d'immenses reptiles volants. Pourquoi toujours des Dragons ? Partout en plus ? La réponse se fit tranquillement un chemin pendant que je marchai les mains dans les poches. Nous allions voir la reine. Dans un monde où les souverains étaient à demi-sauriens, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant.

Mince.

Souverain à demi-saurien. Rencontre avec la reine.

Je n'avais pas encore fait le rapprochement jusqu'à maintenant. Mes mains se firent moites. Hors de question que je me retrouve à nouveau nez à nez avec un de ces monstres à grandes dents. Je ralentissais l'allure, espérant de toute mon âme que l'on m'oublierait et que je pourrai ainsi me faire la belle discrètement. Cela fonctionna l'espace d'un instant. Je crus même avoir réussi lorsque Natsuki tourna brusquement la tête dans ma direction. Le groupe s'arrêta à l'unisson pendant que la capitaine me faisait signe de la rejoindre.

Je m'exécutais à contrecœur, déçue de ne pas avoir pu m'esquiver et à la fois curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle me voulait à ce moment. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui n'avait pas sa place dans ce château, c'était moi. Avec un peu de chance, elle allait m'envoyer à notre chambre. Je serais simplement sous la surveillance d'un garde ou deux, rien de bien insurmontable. Il me suffirait ensuite de trouver une sortie. Une fenêtre, la cuisine peut-être ou même la salle des gardes ! Et ensuite… A moi la liberté ! Tant pis pour Chie. Elle savait bien que ma devise était ''chacune pour soi''. Son grand cœur allait causer sa perte.

Natsuki tua mon espoir dans l'œuf.

- Celle que nous allons voir n'a rien à voir avec le monstre qui a enlevé Shizuru. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

- Vraiment ? Et les crocs d'un mètre de long, t'en fais quoi ?

- Le protocole veut qu'elle nous accueille sous sa forme humaine. Tu ne devrais pas être traumatisée de suite.

- De suite ?

Elle ne rajouta rien. Un homme d'âge moyen, corpulent, aux cheveux bruns et frisés et visiblement plus nerveux que moi nous tomba littéralement dessus. Je l'esquivai sans problème et le vis se relever. Une mèche de ses cheveux fumait encore. Je jetai un regard en coin à Natsuki.

- Forme humaine hein ?

Elle haussa les épaules. Takeda aidait l'homme à se tenir debout pendant que Tate empêchait le feu de reprendre d'assaut son incroyable tignasse.

- Eh bien Sakomizu, fit Natsuki. Sa Majesté vous cause toujours autant de problème à ce que je vois.

Le dénommé Sakomizu toussa trois fois avant de répondre d'une voix rauque.

- Voyez vous-même.

Il pointa une porte ouverte au bout du couloir. Sûrement l'endroit d'où il venait d'être jeté. Excepté la fumée qui s'échappait de la pièce, il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Natsuki s'y dirigea à grandes foulées, Duran sur ses talons. Takeda esquissa un geste pour l'arrêter mais elle l'ignora superbement. La capitaine ferma la porte derrière elle.

Je me tournais alors vers Sakomizu qui effaçait les traces de brûlures légères de son visage.

- Euh… Dites. C'est vraiment la reine qui vous a mis dans cet état ?

Il me détailla des pieds à la tête.

- Mais qui êtes-vous donc ?

Natsuki réapparut à ce moment là, passant seulement la tête de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle nous fit signe de la rejoindre. Je restais à l'arrière, appréhendant déjà la rencontre. Une voix se fit entendre dans mon esprit.

° Lève tes barrières et fais en sorte qu'elles soient solides. Cette gamine est une vraie tornade mentale.

Je ne demandais pas d'explications et élevais mes boucliers. Je passais la porte en dernière. Si j'avais pu, je me serais cachée dans un trou de souris.

Mon souffle se coupa au moment où celui de la créature devant moi vint chatouiller mes narines. Je sentis un poids peser sur mes barrières mentales. On voulait rentrer.

Je résistai de mon mieux. La présence changea d'approche. Au lieu de tenter de contourner mes barrières, elle allait les briser. Je la sentis forcer et répondais alors de la même manière.

Je ne prêtais pratiquement aucune attention à l'immense créature serpentine lovée au centre de la pièce. Pièce à sa mesure d'ailleurs. Imaginez un serpent immense, au museau effilé à la façon de celui de Duran. Une paire de cornes couleur ivoires partait de son crâne pour suivre la courbe de son cou en arrière. La crinière qui commençait au niveau de sa nuque et se terminait à la pointe de sa queue était indigo, les écailles de son dos et ses flancs affichaient toutes les nuances de mauve et de violet. Son ventre paraissait pâle face à ça. Ses pattes étaient étonnamment semblables à celles d'un oiseau de proie.

En effet, ce soi-disant Dragon n'avait rien à voir avec celui qui avait enlevé la reine de Fuuka. Physiquement en tous cas. Je frissonnais lorsqu'elle bailla. Elle ouvrit une gueule assez grande pour que je puisse m'y tenir debout sans difficultés. Les crocs recourbés vers le fond de sa gorge ne me rassurèrent pas non plus. Une proie n'aurait aucune chance de s'échapper.

La créature cligna de l'œil. Je vis deux paires de paupières, l'une vertical, l'autre horizontale. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers moi, je sentis la pression s'accentuer dans ma tête.

Takeda me frappa derrière les genoux avec le fourreau de son sabre, me forçant par là à m'incliner moi aussi. Il me sembla que mon crâne allait éclater.

° Ca va ''cheveux de feu'' ?

- J'en ai l'air ? murmurais-je pour que l'on ne m'entende pas.

La pression diminua. Pas parce que la présence relâchait sa prise, mais parce que mes boucliers se renforcèrent immédiatement. Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser de question. Le Dragon face à nous commença à parler. Sa voix semblait provenir du fond d'une caverne.

- Quel est le vermisseau qui me résiste ? demanda le Dragon en balayant notre groupe d'un regard incisif.

Je déglutis avec peine. Si je m'attirais les foudres d'une telle bête, j'allais être rapidement rayée de la surface de la planète. C'est avec surprise que je vis Natsuki lever les yeux. Elle garda néanmoins un genou à terre.

- Veuillez nous excuser Votre Altesse. Mais pénétrer de cette façon dans l'esprit d'autrui est une insulte grave, semblable à un viol. Je vous demanderais donc de vous contenter de communiquer verbalement avec notre petit groupe. D'autant que certains d'entre nous n'ont rien à voir avec la magie des bêtes.

Elle avait lâché le mot. Le Dragon la dévisagea longtemps. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle ouvre une gueule béante et gobe purement et simplement Natsuki. Mais la capitaine soutint le regard reptilien sans ciller. A Fuuka, parler de cette façon de la magie des bêtes équivalait à un suicide. Pourquoi ce serait différent dans ce pays ?

Le Dragon ouvrit en effet la gueule, mais pour lâcher un rire colossal. Entendre rire un Dragon fut une expérience auditive horrible. Presque autant que subir l'écho de mille voix éraillées et hurlantes. Je me bouchais les oreilles. La présence dans ma tête disparut et je soupirais de soulagement.

° Reste tout de même sur tes gardes.

Mes barrières retrouvèrent leur solidité d'origine. Ni prises d'assaut, ni renforcées.

Le Dragon se déplia de toute sa longueur et s'avança vers nous.

- Ceux qui n'ont pas la magie des bêtes ne sont que des incapables, mais soit. Je suppose que l'immunité diplomatique dont vous jouissez m'empêche de faire à ma guise. Sakomizu !

L'intéressé, jusque là resté dans un coin, se redressa.

- Oui Votre Altesse ?

- Amène-les donc dans les quartiers Est. Ils prendront du repos. Je les recevrais comme il se doit demain, en début d'après midi.

- Bien.

Le Dragon fit claquer ses crocs et retourna s'allonger sur les coussins de velours qu'il avait quitté.

- Vous pouvez disposer.

Natsuki et les autres se levèrent en gardant la tête baissée, je les imitais et sortais en reculant moi aussi. Lorsque Sakomizu referma la porte derrière nous, Takeda soupira.

- Elle me file toujours autant les chocottes, déclara-t-il.

Midori lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Tu devrais être habitué pourtant.

- Chut, les interrompit Natsuki. Ils pourraient encore nous entendre.

Sakomizu toussa pour attirer notre attention.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre jusqu'à vos appartements.

* * *

Mon garde du corps personnel durant tout le temps que durerait le séjour à Windbloom serait Midori. Elle avait été quasiment en extase devant la cour d'entraînement à l'arrière du bâtiment principal. Je n'avais aucune envie de m'entraîner ce soir là. Mais la vue de l'incroyable collection d'armes du château semblait donner des ailes à mon mentor. Elle jeta son dévolu sur une hallebarde, le même genre que celle que Chie avait utilisé pour se forcer un passage jusqu'à mon procès à Fuuka.

Une telle arme devait bien peser un peu plus d'une dizaine de kilos. Comment pouvait-on soulever, tenir et manier une telle arme ? Je faisais bien légère avec mes dagues. La soirée passa lentement, du moins selon ma vision des choses. Je passai la soirée à esquiver coups de taille mortels et estocs qui me coupaient le souffle. J'en reçu une paire au creux de l'estomac. Assez puissant pour me laisser à terre de longues minutes à chercher ma respiration à la façon d'un poisson hors de l'eau.

En voyant la nuit tomber, je crus ma délivrance arrivée. Midori faucha mon enthousiasme.

- Tu viens de la ville basse. Montre-moi ce que tu vaux dans le noir.

Elle m'amenait sur mon propre terrain. Et même si son arme était monstrueusement dangereuse, je faisais confiance à mes réflexes pour esquiver et frapper. Nous attendîmes que la pénombre se fasse presque totale pour reprendre.

Midori feinta sur la gauche, je bondis de côté pour éviter un coup qui m'aurait pliée en deux et me jetai en avant. Je percutais la hampe de la hallebarde. Je vis Midori sourire. Un de ces sourires confiants, à la limite du carnassier qui vient de tomber sur un gibier intéressant. Elle fit tournoyer son arme comme s'il s'était s'agit d'un simple bâton et se mit de nouveau en garde.

Je multipliais alors les assauts, cherchant la faille dans sa garde. Mais à l'instar de celle du bandit de cet après-midi, elle semblait impénétrable. Je m'échinai à tourner autour de mon adversaire, bougeant sans cesse pour qu'elle ne me touche pas. Au bout de quelques minutes de ce petit jeu, Midori me frappa sans ménagement du plat de la lame qui terminait son arme. Je tombais en arrière, me serrant l'abdomen en grimaçant et en hoquetant.

- Tu bouges trop. Ta technique reste une danse de singe. Il faut économiser tes mouvements. Tous tes mouvements. Sinon tu te fatigues pour rien et commence à faire n'importe quoi.

Elle me tendit la main pour m'aider à me lever. Incapable de me relever seule, je la saisissais.

- Ca suffira pour ce soir. Un bon bain ne sera pas du luxe.

''Encore un bain ?''

C'était une manie ou quoi ? Quelque chose qui ne se fait que chez les gens qui ne vivent pas dans la ville basse ? Un complot peut-être ?

J'étais fatiguée. Vraiment…

* * *

J'aurai pu dormir. Si la truffe humide de Duran ne s'était pas retrouvée sur ma joue. C'était avec lui que je partageais ma chambre. Vu qu'elles étaient individuelles et qu'il ne fallait pas me laisser sans surveillance.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

° Travail. Tes barrières ''cheveux de feu''. Cette garce de reine essaie de les forcer.

En effet, le mal de crâne qui martelait mes tempes me confirma sa version de l'histoire. Je m'assis sur le lit, tâtonnant la petite table de chevet pour y trouver la bouteille d'eau déposée la veille par un domestique. Je m'en versais un verre et le vidais d'un trait. Un, puis deux. J'allais attaquer le troisième lorsqu'une silhouette se déplia dans un coin de la pièce.

- Natsuki ?

Je m'étranglais dans mon verre d'eau.

- Dégage ! lui lançais-je après avoir retrouvé assez de souffle pour crier. T'as rien à foutre ici ! Casse-toi !

Elle s'avança vers moi. J'esquissai un geste de recul mais elle me fit signe de ne pas bouger. Le souvenir de plusieurs gifles dans une cellule sombre me força à lui obéir. Elle s'agenouilla devant moi, posa ses doigts sur mes tempes et ferma les yeux. Peu à peu, je sentis ma migraine disparaître. Ou du moins s'estomper. On forçait encore contre mes murailles mais elles avaient l'air plus solide.

- Ca va mieux ? me demanda Natsuki en me lâchant la tête.

- Alors c'était toi aussi tout à l'heure ?

- Oui. Ca a eu l'air de te soulager une fois, je me suis dit qu'une deuxième fois ne te ferait pas de mal.

- Je suppose que je dois te dire merci.

Mon ton avait peut-être était plus acide que ce que j'escomptais. Natsuki se redressa, me laissant seule sur le lit.

- Comment ça se fait que tu puisses rentrer dans ma tête ? La magie des bêtes, c'est pas seulement entre un humain et un animal ?

- Tu ferais mieux d'oublier cette question, tu pourrais regretter la réponse.

Ses paroles se frayèrent un chemin dans ma tête. Passer à autre chose devenait urgent au vu du regard assassin qu'elle me lança.

- Et sinon… La magie des bêtes semble banale ici. Je veux dire… Qu'est-ce que la reine a voulu dire quand elle a affirmé que ceux qui ne l'avaient pas étaient des incapables ?

Natsuki me regarda comme si une deuxième paire de bras m'avait poussé.

- C'est étrange de voir que tu puisses ouvrir la bouche pour faire autre chose que râler et insulter.

Il fallut tout mon sang-froid pour que je ne lui saute pas dessus.

- Il faut savoir que la reine Mashiro a une vision toute particulière des Dragons. Que ce soit les autres souverains, ou elle-même.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Elle revint s'asseoir sur le lit en face de moi. Duran s'était allongé sur le parquet.

- Il faut savoir qu'il y a plusieurs années, il y a eu une guerre civile à Windbloom. Deux factions s'opposaient, et s'opposent encore. L'une qui ne souhaite plus être gouvernée par un Dragon, l'autre qui ne veut pas de changement. Un membre de cette dernière a réussit à s'introduire au château et à enlever la fille des souverains établis.

- Vraiment ? Ils ont réussi à enlever un Dragon ?

- Cette question te fait paraître plus stupide que tu ne l'es. Tu as toi-même assisté à l'enlèvement d'un Dragon, maugréa Natsuki.

- Ah oui.

Bizarrement, les choses ne me paraissaient pas les mêmes. Entre Shizuru, avec qui j'avais dansé, et le reptile immense que j'avais vu en fin d'après-midi, je ne parvenais toujours pas à faire le lien. Natsuki croisa les bras.

- Dans tous les cas, le capitaine de la garde parvint à retrouver l'enfant et à le ramener à ses parents. La fillette était jeune et ne s'était encore jamais métamorphosée. Alors…

- Métamorphosée ? l'interrompis-je.

- Oui. Ce qui sort d'un œuf de Dragon a une forme humaine. C'est pendant l'adolescence que l'enfant effectue ses premières métamorphoses. Et en tant que Dragon, donc en grande majorité animal, il possède généralement la magie des bêtes.

Je ne voyais toujours pas le rapport entre le récit qu'elle me tenait et le fait que la magie des bêtes soit reconnue dans ce pays.

- Toujours est-il que la fillette a grandi, sans se métamorphoser. On commença alors à douter de son ascendance. Ses détracteurs se firent de plus en plus nombreux. Les seuls à savoir qu'elle possédait le sang des Dragons dans ses veines étaient ceux qui détenaient la magie des bêtes, car ils pouvaient communiquer par l'esprit avec elle. Et ils ne pouvaient pas le prouver.

Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre le fil de son histoire.

- Le jour de sa première transformation elle en fit pâlir de peur plus d'un. Même pour un Dragon, son aspect est plutôt singulier. Armée de griffes, de crocs et des pouvoirs de sa forme reptilienne, elle décida de briser tout risque de rébellion. Elle sema la panique dans sa propre cité, préférant se pavaner sous sa nouvelle forme afin de prouver à tous qu'elle était bel et bien le futur souverain. Les chroniques disent même qu'elle dévora un ou deux sceptiques au milieu de la foule.

- C'est horrible, murmurais-je.

- C'est pour cela qu'elle n'apprécie pas ceux qui n'ont pas la magie des bêtes. Ils ont été ses plus violents détracteurs. Allant jusqu'à demander à ses parents de la renier et de se remettre à la recherche de leur vraie fille.

Le silence se fit, signifiant que le récit était terminé.

- C'est valable, fut mon seul commentaire. Mais de là à assaillir ceux qui possèdent la magie des bêtes…

- C'est encore un jeune Dragon. C'est de la curiosité et elle ne se rend pas compte de la puissance mentale qu'elle déchaîne. Pour elle c'est normal, elle veut savoir qui tu es en profondeur. Imagine si tu avais le don de lire dans les pensées d'autrui ?

Lorsqu'elle me laissa de nouveau seule avec Duran dans ma chambre, cette pensée m'empêcha de fermer l'œil.


	9. Premier tour de magie

**Yep ! :** Après un Noël mouvementé voici un nouveau chapitre. L'intrigue avance lentement je sais, mais mettre en place tout un univers (c'est de la fantasy tout de même pour ce coup là) prend énormément de temps afin de le rendre et de le garder un minimum cohérent. Je m'excuse d'avance et j'espère ne pas vous décourager. Encore merci pour ceux qui suivent cette fic, en commentant ou non (même si ça fait toujours plaisir) et j'invite ces personnes à donner clairement leur avis. Que ce soit sur le fond ou sur la forme.

Bonne lecture et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tous.

* * *

Le lendemain, la migraine était toujours là. Moins intense peut-être mais tout de même présente. Je croisais Natsuki et Takeda qui bavardaient en me rendant aux cuisines pour y prendre mon petit déjeuner. Toujours accompagnée de Duran, ça allait de soi.

- On dirait deux tourtereaux, déclarais-je lorsqu'ils se furent éloignés.

° Les humains ont pour habitude de dire ''quand on ne sait pas, il vaut mieux se taire''. As-tu déjà remarqué à quel point ils pouvaient parfois avoir raison ?

Je ne répondais pas à sa pique et me rendait aux cuisines. L'activité qui y régnait me faisait parfois penser à la basse-ville. Ou du moins sa place. Cris et courses en tous genres emplissaient la pièce. Les marmitons et domestiques m'esquivaient sans même donner l'impression de m'avoir vue. Le chef ne sembla pas étonné de voir un loup dans ses cuisines et il lui lança même un os que Duran rattrapa au vol. Il le brisa d'une seule pression de la mâchoire et ne fit qu'une bouchée de la moelle. Pour ma part, je me contentais de pain, de jambon fumé et d'un verre de lait.

Je m'étonnai toujours de voir que de telles denrées qui auraient valu une petite fortune dans la ville basse, étaient chose tout à fait courante à la surface. En bas, on mangeait ce qu'on trouvait ou bien ce que l'on parvenait à voler. Les menus étaient alors aussi frugaux que peu équilibrés. Ma silhouette quasi rachitique pouvait en témoigner. Mais je pouvais tout de même constater que je commençais à me remplumer malgré les mauvais traitements que m'avait infligé Yamada. La quasi-totalité de mes plaies avaient guéries. Ne restait que celle de la brûlure sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse. L'onguent que j'y passais tous les soirs était très efficace et elle ne me causait presque plus aucune douleur. Tout juste une gêne qui finirait sûrement par disparaître.

Une fois l'estomac rempli, je du suivre Duran à l'extérieur. Notre rencontre avec la reine était prévue en début d'après midi, ce qui laissait du temps jusque là. Le loup m'amena dans la cour d'entraînement, là où Midori m'avait fichu une raclée la veille. Je remarquais que Natsuki était présente. Seule.

- Midori est malade aujourd'hui ? demandais-je.

Natsuki serait peut-être celle qui m'apprendrait à mieux manier mes dagues ?

- Tes boucliers tiennent le coup ? répliqua-t-elle sans préambule.

- Ca peut aller.

Je me plantais à quelques mètres d'elle. Je ne devais pas oublier que c'était grace à elle que le Dragon qui gouvernait ce pays ne pouvait pas explorer toutes mes pensées et ma personnalité. Quoique ce concept me sembla encore obscur. La phrase qu'elle avait prononcée avant de me quitter cette nuit errait encore dans mon esprit.

''Imagine que tu puisses lire dans les pensées d'autrui.''

L'idée était aussi séduisante que repoussante.

Je croisais mes bras derrière ma tête.

Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me lance mes dagues mais il n'en fut rien. Elle s'assit en tailleur à même le sol et m'invita à faire de même. Ce fut seulement à cet instant que je remarquai qu'elle n'était pas armée. Je pliais donc mes jambes, méfiante.

- Duran t'a appris la base de la magie des bêtes. C'est en fait la base de pratiquement toutes les magies mentales.

- Toutes les magies mentales ? Il y en a plusieurs ?

Elle hocha gravement la tête.

- Oui. Comme la faculté de pouvoir lire dans les pensées ou celle de s'immiscer dans les rêves. Tu as eu l'air de bien te faire au bouclier.

- Jusqu'à hier, maugréais-je.

- La reine Mashiro est une pointure dans ce domaine. Même un mage confirmé aurait du mal à lui tenir tête. C'est déjà beau que tu n'ais pas perdu connaissance dès qu'elle a voulu forcer tes barrières.

Je considérais sa réponse un instant. Il était donc possible d'atteindre physiquement une personne par le biais de son esprit ?

- Nous allons aborder la seconde étape de ta formation, me fit Natsuki. Duran et moi allons t'assister.

Je regardais successivement mon interlocutrice et le loup à mes côtés.

- Bien. Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Me faire confiance.

- Tu peux courir !

Elle soupira.

- Ecoute. On a besoin de ton don. Plus vite tu sauras le maitriser, plus vite on retrouvera Shizuru et plus vite tu pourras retourner dans ton trou. C'est simple pourtant non ?

Elle avait dit les derniers mots sur un timbre plus aigu, à la limite de l'exaspération. Je ne pouvais rien répondre. Parce qu'elle avait raison. Quelque part, notre but était le même. Elle du voir que je baissais ma garde.

- Donne ta main, fit-elle en me tendant la sienne, paume tournée vers le haut.

- Pourquoi faire ? On travaille le mental, pas besoin.

- Pour que tu gardes un contact avec la réalité. On ignore de quelle façon tu vas réagir, je préfère prendre toutes les précautions.

Sa poigne était ferme et, à ma grande surprise, rassurante. Elle ne cherchait pas à s'imposer à moi, mais je sentais qu'elle ne me lâcherait sous aucun prétexte. Et alors que j'allais faire plusieurs pas vers l'inconnu, ce contact ne pu que m'apaiser.

- Maintenant ferme les yeux.

J'obéis.

- Et baisse tes barrières, mais pas complètement. Juste assez pour voir ce qu'il se passe de l'autre côté.

Alors voilà ce pourquoi elle m'avait demandé de lui faire confiance. Avec ce Dragon et ses assauts répétés, l'idée de baisser mes boucliers défiait toute raison. Le faire à moitié fut plus compliqué que ce que j'escomptais. J'étais habituée jusque là à les dresser ou les baisser entièrement, pas à stopper la manœuvre à mi chemin. J'y parvins néanmoins, m'attendant à sentir la douleur déferler dans mon crâne. Il ne se passa rien et je cherchais la raison de cette absence de réaction. Mes boucliers baissés, j'aurai du subir la migraine déferlante causée par les coups de boutoirs du Dragon contre mes murailles, mais rien. Ni plus, ni moins.

Et je compris soudain. Natsuki couvrait mes arrières. Elle partageait ses défenses avec moi.

° Ne t'occupe pas de ça. Regarde, cherche ce qu'il peut bien y avoir de l'autre côté de tes barrières. Je guiderais tes premiers pas, mais ce sera à toi d'explorer le monde qui va s'offrir à toi.

Je crus percevoir le désaccord de Natsuki après cette phrase mais la jeune femme ne dit rien. Par contre, ses doigts nus se resserrèrent légèrement sur les miens.

Tentant d'ignorer ce contact, je prenais peu à peu conscience de ce qui m'entourait. Ou plutôt de qui m'entourait.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, tout m'apparaissait comme perdu dans une brume épaisse et impénétrable. Je tâtonnais un instant dans cette purée de pois avant de sentir quelque chose de chaud près de moi. A côté de moi plutôt.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? murmurais-je sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Il te suffit de projeter ta conscience dans cette direction pour que tu le saches, me répondit Natsuki.

Je fis ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Je tournais ma conscience en direction de cette source de chaleur. Une flamme, jaune et chaleureuse, brillait près de moi. Une autre faisait de même en face de moi. Il n'y en avait que deux pour le moment.

- C'est… C'est vous. Je veux dire… C'est toi et Duran. N'est-ce pas ?

J'ouvris les yeux. La lumière du jour m'aveugla. Je remarquai que je tremblais. De froid ou d'excitation, je ne saurai le dire. Toujours est-il que ce brusque retour dans le monde matériel fut brutal. Face à moi Natsuki me regardait en souriant doucement.

- Alors ? C'est comment ? me fit-elle.

- C'est grisant.

Son sourire se fâna un peu.

° Elle est rabat-joie. N'y prête pas attention.

Je trouvais déstabilisant de voir que Natsuki et Duran n'étaient pas en accord sur tout. Un peu comme un enfant qui assiste, impuissant et sans comprendre, à une dispute entre ses parents.

Natsuki ne m'avait toujours pas lâché la main. Je le lui fis remarquer.

- Tu veux déjà t'arrêter ?

Je lui renvoyais un air surpris.

- Duran a raison dans un sens, je suis une rabat-joie. Mais lui est un casse-cou. J'estime quand même qu'avec nous deux pour te surveiller, tu peux y retourner.

Je recommençais l'opération avec joie. Trop pressée de sentir à nouveau la chaleur de leur conscience m'entourer.

° Ne reste pas cloîtrée à nos seules présences. Il y a une multitude d'êtres avec qui établir un contact. Va voir si tu n'en trouves pas d'autre.

Je projetai ma conscience en avant, me dirigeant un peu à l'aveuglette dans ce brouillard épais. Je perçus plusieurs étincelles à la hauteur de mes pieds. Des scintillements semblables à la mèche tout juste éteinte d'une bougie.

- Généralement, ce genre de lumière indique des insectes ou des souris. On arrête d'y prêter attention au bout d'un moment.

C'était vraiment prodigieux. Sans bouger d'un pouce, je pouvais savoir qui m'entourait. Humain ou animal.

Dans la fraîcheur qui m'entourait, je perçus une chaleur apaisante. Natsuki n'y était pour rien cette fois. J'eus l'impression d'être un voyageur sous la pluie qui passe devant une auberge bien chauffée. J'avançais dans cette direction pour me rendre compte que j'étais entourée de flammèches. Certaines à l'éclat plus vif que d'autre.

- Observe l'éclat des consciences. Plus elles brillent, plus l'être à qui elles appartiennent est puissant. Mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'elles sont plus chaudes.

- Qu'est-ce que la chaleur veut dire ?

- Tu le sauras le moment venu. Pour le moment, je t'interdis d'y toucher. Tu serais capable de me dire quel endroit tu visites ?

- Euh… Avec autant d'animaux… Un troupeau ?

Natsuki eut un rire.

- En quelque sorte. Un troupeau en box. Tu es dans les écuries du château.

Je les quittais, curieuse de voir si je pouvais trouver autre chose. Des flammèches allaient et venaient devant mes yeux.

- Les cuisines, marmonnai-je avec une pointe de fierté.

Ce ballet de feux follets représentait les allers et venues incessantes des marmitons et des domestiques. Je les effleurais du bout des doigts, étonnée de sentir les flammes aussi froides que la nuit. Je sortais, visitais une bonne partie du château de Windbloom de cette façon.

Je me sentis descendre dans des sous-sols. Les flammes se réduisaient à des étincelles qui filaient entre mes pieds. Je me doutais qu'il s'agissait de rats, de souris et d'autres petites créatures. Sans éclat, sans vraiment de chaleur non plus. Elles étaient néanmoins nombreuses et j'eus l'impression de m'avancer dans une pièce remplie de bougies. Partout. Au sol, sur les murs, au-dessus de ma tête…

Et au milieu de ces bougies, il y avait une lanterne. Une source de lumière un brin plus intense que les autres mais beaucoup plus chaude. Je m'arrêtai un instant, contemplant le mur que je devinai dans la brume et cherchant à savoir quelle créature se trouvait devant moi, au niveau de ma poitrine. Je la sentis bouger plus que je ne la vis. Je tendis ma main en avant, voulant toucher, goûter à cette chaleur envahissante.

- Ne t'approche pas !

J'entendis Natsuki crier. La flammèche me ''regarda'' et j'entendis clairement dans mon esprit :

° Tu es seule toi aussi ?

L'instant suivant reste confus dans mon esprit. Je me souviens vaguement avoir senti un grand choc, comme si l'on voulait me faire rentrer de force dans une boite trop petite pour moi. Tous mes membres étaient engourdis et le sang martelait allègrement mes tempes. Le souffle me manquait.

- Nao ! Nao !

La gifle que me donna Natsuki pour me faire reprendre correctement connaissance m'assomma un peu plus si c'était possible. Après avoir avalé de grandes goulées d'oxygène qui ne semblèrent jamais atteindre mes poumons, je reprenais contact avec la réalité. Natsuki n'avait toujours pas lâché ma main et m'avait à demi couchée par terre. Je trouvais rapidement cette proximité incongrue et décidais alors de m'esquiver de ce contact. Mais Duran posa sa truffe humide sur ma joue.

° C'est bon sœur d'âme, elle est de retour parmi nous.

''Sœur d'âme ?'' pensais-je.

Pas encore tout à fait remise du choc qui me laissait tremblante, les mots me paraissaient étouffés, comme lointains. Je vis les yeux verts de Natsuki se poser sur moi avec colère alors qu'elle me lâchait finalement la main et se levait d'un geste sec et autoritaire, me laissant complètement affalée au sol.

- Je te l'avais dit ! Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas y toucher ! Evite la chaleur !

Je repris mes esprits et m'asseyais du mieux que je le pus.

- Et à quoi bon alors ? m'exclamai-je. Pourquoi me montrer tout ça si je n'ai même pas le droit d'y toucher ?

Je me sentais comme un enfant à qui l'on venait de confisquer le jouet qu'il avait tout juste reçu, ou à qui on aurait retiré une pâtisserie délicieuse de la bouche tandis qu'il venait à peine d'y goûter.

Natsuki planta son regard dans le mien.

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Evite la chaleur et n'essaie pas de recommencer seule. C'est compris ?

- Peuh ! fis-je en détournant la tête.

Elle ne m'accorda pas un regard et s'en alla à grandes enjambées furieuses. Duran me fixait de ses pupilles dorées.

- C'est quoi son problème ? lui demandais-je alors.

° Tu ne lui as pas obéis. Elle t'avait dit de ne pas toucher à la chaleur.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? C'est qu'une bestiole après tout !

J'étais furieuse. Furieuse et frustrée.

° Méfie-toi des bestioles ''cheveux de feu''. Natsuki pensait la même chose de moi il y a quelques temps encore. Elle a quand même touché ma chaleur.

- Et après ?

° Elle s'est brûlée. On s'est brûlés tout les deux d'ailleurs…

Il partit à son tour, me laissant assise dans la poussière.

Brûlés hein…

* * *

- Quoi ? La reine ne peut pas nous recevoir cet après-midi ?

Tate me plaqua une main sur la bouche pour me faire taire. J'avais peut-être crié un peu fort, certes. Je le mordis pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait tout intérêt à me lâcher. Duran me lança un coup d'œil et je senti qu'il approuvait en partie mon geste.

° Il est rare de voir un humain qui sait se servir de ses crocs et de ses griffes, se justifia-t-il. Enfin, si on peut appeler comme ça les ridicules bouts d'os qui dépassent de votre bouche et de vos pattes.

Je regardai mes mains en grimaçant. Jamais on ne les avait comparées à des pattes.

Sakomizu reprit la parole et baissa la tête, comme pour s'excuser.

- En effet. Son Altesse se dit lasse et ne veut voir personne aujourd'hui. Nous vous ferons signe lorsqu'elle sera prête à vous recevoir.

J'amorçais un mouvement vers l'immense porte à double battants qui devait mener à la salle de réception mais Midori m'attrapa à bras le corps et m'immobilisa.

- J'ai pas fait tout ce chemin depuis la ville basse de Fuuka pour me faire refouler devant les portes de Windbloom. J'ai même pris un bain avant de venir, ne me dites pas que j'ai fait ça pour rien !

- Pour l'instant, j'en ai bien peur, déclara le domestique.

- Et moi j'ai bien peur que non ! continuai-je sur ma lancée. Je suis venue chercher un Dragon moi ! Hors de question que ce soit quelqu'un comme vous qui m'en empêche. Cette reine de mes deux a dit qu'elle nous recevrait aujourd'hui et elle va le faire ! C'est pas parce qu'elle décide de défoncer les murailles de tous ceux qui l'entourent qu'elle doit se croire tout permis ! C'est une psychopathe ! Et ici, ce doit être un pays de f…

- La ferme !

Midori me bâillonna proprement à l'aide de sa manche. Je n'avais pas moyen de me libérer cette fois. Elle m'amena un peu à l'écart. Sans desserrer sa poigne sur le bras qu'elle m'avait ramené de force dans le dos, elle me murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

- Ecoute, j'adore te voir gesticuler et brailler dans tous les sens. Je t'assure, c'est… distrayant. Mais cette fois par pitié, tais-toi et subis. Tu vas rapidement apprendre que les êtres humains comme nous sont impuissants face aux Dragons.

J'arrêtai de me débattre. Plus par peur de me déboîter l'épaule qu'à cause de ses paroles.

- Je te garantis que tu n'aimerais pas être seule en face d'une telle bête. Tu l'as vue pourtant hier. Elle pourrait t'avaler sans même te sentir passer.

Nous restâmes ainsi quelques secondes encore, puis voyant que j'avais quitté toute idée de rébellion, Midori me lâcha.

- Tu ferais mieux d'être prudente. Tu es entrée de plein pied dans un monde qui n'est pas le tien. Rien ne se passe comme dans la ville basse ici.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien connaître de la ville basse ? lui crachais-je à la figure.

Elle se contenta de me regarder.

- Plus que tu ne le penses, déclara-t-elle finalement.

Elle me fit signe de rejoindre les autres avec elle. Natsuki discutait ferme avec Sakomizu. Tate prêtait une oreille attentive à leurs propos, Takeda était fixe comme une statue, les bras croisés sur son torse. Je cherchais dans ma mémoire si je n'avais jamais vu le jeune homme dans une autre position que cette attitude martiale. Il me sembla que non.

- Je suppose que nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, fit Natsuki d'un ton défaitiste.

- Je m'en excuse de la part de Son Altesse. Vous êtes néanmoins invités à séjourner dans ces murs le temps qu'il vous faudra.

Sakomizu s'inclina après ces mots. Natsuki lui rendit son salut.

- Nous vous en remercions.

Ces échanges de politesses m'exaspéraient. Je levais les yeux au ciel.

Après encore nombre de courbettes et autres formules que je trouvais plus pompeuses qu'autre choses, Midori m'amena à la cour d'entraînement. J'eus beau lui expliquer que j'y avais déjà passé ma matinée, elle ne voulut rien entendre. Elle déposa ses sabres près du râtelier, ainsi que mes dagues. Elle retira les protections de ses poignets, de ses jambes et de son épaule gauche. Une fois cela fait, elle se posta face à moi.

- J'ai pu te maîtriser trop facilement tout à l'heure. On va remédier à ça.

- C'est-à-dire ? demandai-je, inquiète du déroulement de cette séance d'entraînement.

- On va travailler au corps à corps.

N'utiliser que mes poings et mes pieds fut éreintant. J'étais trop habituée à avoir une lame au bout de mon bras droit et mon efficacité en pâtissait. Midori me montra comment parer plusieurs prises, dont celle avec laquelle elle m'avait maintenue en début d'après midi.

- Je ne pense pas t'apprendre à effectuer la plupart de ces clés de membres. Tu es trop fluette pour ça. Demain par contre, je t'en enseignerai quelques unes qui sont terriblement efficace si tu as également un couteau en main.

La séance se termina là-dessus. Je restais un moment dans la cour. Midori avait récupéré ses armes et les miennes bien sûr, mais je tentais de copier les mouvements qu'elle avait utilisé sur moi. Sans me frapper ni réellement me faire mal, elle réussissait à me neutraliser et j'étais curieuse de savoir comment elle y parvenait. A ma grande déception, mes gestes étaient lents et désorganisés comparés à ceux de mon instructeur. Mes gesticulations firent rire quelqu'un, à la lisière du terrain de terre battue. Je lançais un regard assassin au petit plaisantin qui se moquait ainsi de moi.

C'était une fillette. A Fuuka, il y avait des enfants qui travaillaient au château, en tant que pages pour les garçons, comme demoiselles de compagnie ou simple domestique pour la plupart des filles. J'en déduisis qu'il s'agissait de l'une d'elles.

- Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ? lui lançais-je alors, pressée d'en être débarrassée.

- Et toi donc ? Si j'étais toi, je serais déjà morte de honte. Ou bien fais toi engager dans un cirque.

A son ton, elle me prenait de haut. Elle devait tout juste avoir quatorze ou quinze ans, guère plus. Les cheveux mauves, les yeux d'un bleu cyan qui semblaient refléter le ciel en entier. Après vérification, je la jugeais un peu trop bien habillée pour être une simple domestique. Une fille de noble peut-être ? Ca pourrait expliquer son ton guindé et sa peau pâle. Elle semblait attendre quelque chose.

- Et bien ? Continue à gesticuler. Tu m'amuses.

Je sentis une bouffée de fureur me monter à la tête.

- Je n'ai pas à obéir à une gamine insolente dans ton genre, répliquais-je.

Elle parut déconcertée. Ses lèvres se pincèrent et elle serra les poings.

- Je suis pas une gamine ! Tu ignores à qui tu t'adresses !

- Je me fous complètement de savoir qui tu es.

Elle se tut et se contenta de me fixer dans les yeux. Le coup de boutoir mental qu'on m'asséna me fit chanceler sur mes jambes. Il fut suivi de plusieurs autres et je finis par m'agenouiller, les poings sur les tempes. Je sentais ces dernières ruisselantes de sueur, ma vue se brouillait. Je passais de la réalité à cette brume étrange que j'avais parcourue ce matin en compagnie de Natsuki. Par intermittence, je voyais la fillette qui ne me quittait pas du regard ou bien une flamme flamboyante, à l'éclat si vif que je crus être aveuglée.

Les seuls bruits que j'entendais étaient les battements furieux de mon cœur et le sang qui pulsait dans mon crâne. Je tentais de garder mes barrières fermées mais je les sentais faiblir petit à petit. Elles se briseraient bientôt. Je m'évanouis avant de les voir pulvérisées.


End file.
